


Stay With Me

by FiveFootTwo



Category: Virgin River (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootTwo/pseuds/FiveFootTwo
Summary: Spoilers for Season 2.  What might happen in Season 3 with Mel and Jack.
Relationships: Melinda Monroe & Jack Sheridan
Comments: 46
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you haven’t seen Season 2 yet, please don’t read any further. Spoilers ahead.

She presses the rags firmly into Jack’s side, trying to stop the bleeding. He is barely conscious and trying to tell her something. She hears the faint sound of “sorry” coming from his lips. But she can’t go there, not yet. She picks up his cell phone and calls Doc.

“Doc!” she shouts into the phone when he picks up, hearing noise in the background of wherever he is. “Jack has been shot! We’re at the bar! Please, come quick!” She drops the phone to the floor.

“Stay with me Jack,” she pleads, holding back a sob that threatens to tear her apart, “Please, oh God please,” she wails over and over again, each second feeling like an eternity. She can’t release the pressure on Jack’s wound, knowing she needs to stop the bleeding as best as she can. Tears begin spilling from her eyes as she feels the rags begin to soak with his blood.

Doc and Hope race toward the bar. “What are you going to do?” Hope asks Doc. “He needs a hospital and we won’t be able to drive there fast enough.”

“I know, I know!” Doc exclaims, his mind racing. He always has his medical bag with him in his truck, but he knows he doesn’t have what is needed to repair a gunshot wound. “Hope!” he shouts, an idea forming in his mind. “Call my buddy Dr. Forester at Seattle General. We need a helicopter. He might know the closest one to us that can give us a medical transport for Jack to the nearest hospital that is equipped to handle this.”

Hope grabs Doc’s phone and makes the call. After speaking briefly to Dr. Forester she picks up her own phone and scrolls through her contacts until she finds Joey’s number. She taps on it and waits for it to begin ringing.

“Hello? Hope?” she hears Joey’s frantic voice, knowing something is wrong, “Is it Mel? What’s wrong?”

“Jack has been shot,” Hope tells Mel’s sister, “Mel is with him. I don’t know the details or the extent of his injuries, but Doc and I are on our way to them now. I thought you should know. Mel is going to need you. I’ll let you know more about where we’re headed with Jack. We’re trying to arrange helicopter transport for him to a hospital, and we’re two hours by car from the closest one.”

“Oh my God,” Joey says, sinking to the floor as she processes the news. “Thank you for telling me. I’ll be on the first plane up there.”

Hope hangs up just as they pull up to the bar. They rush inside and what she sees there will haunt her for the rest of her life. Mel is crouched over Jack, rocking back and forth, pleading for his life. Her eyes are bloodshot from crying, and Hope knows that Mel is in a state of shock. As Doc begins examining Jack’s wound, Hope rushes to Mel’s side. 

“He’s in good hands now,” she tries to assure the younger woman, even though she knows the situation is grim. Jack is pale and unconscious.

“He still has a pulse,” Doc ascertains as he reaches into his bag for sutures. “I can stitch him up the best I can to try and stop the bleeding,” he says, “but he’s going to need a surgeon to finish repairing the damage.” He glances over at Mel for confirmation, but she is quietly sobbing, holding and kissing Jack’s hand over and over again.

“I love him,” Mel whispers into Hope’s embrace as the older woman tries to comfort her. 

“I know,” Hope replies. “We all do.” She takes a breath, “You can help save him, Mel. Jack needs you right now. You can do this.”

“Check his vitals!” Doc says to her, spurring Mel into action. She knows Jack needs her, and she is the only one who can help. Hope takes over trying to apply pressure to the wound as Doc works.

“His blood pressure is dropping,” Mel says anxiously. “I’m getting a pulse but its faint.” She feels like she is suffocating. She begins hyperventilating, gasping for air. “I can’t lose him.”

Doc’s phone begins vibrating, Dr. Forester’s name lighting up the screen. Hope answers it for him, and puts it on speakerphone. “Hey, Vernon. The medivac helicopter is on it’s way. I hope it gets to you on time. They’ll be waiting for you when you arrive in Eureka. Good luck.” They all thank him and wait what seems like an eternity while Doc stitches Jack up the best he can, and Mel continues to monitor Jack’s failing vitals.

At the sound of the helicopter in the distance, Hope jumps up and runs outside of the bar. She waves her arms to signal the helicopter where to land so that they can get to Jack quickly. He is soon loaded onto a gurney and transfered onto the helicopter.

Doc, Hope, and Mel all climb aboard after him. “Are you family?” the paramedics ask. “Yes, we all are,” Doc replies. 

Mel sits beside Jack as the paramedics check him and begin examining the wound. She clasps his hand in hers and kisses his forehead, his cheek, his lips. “I love you,” she whispers in his ear, “And you are not leaving me. I won’t let you.” Tears trail down her cheeks as the helicopter speeds toward the hospital.

When they arrive at the hospital, Jack is immediately wheeled back into surgery. They have to pry Mel away from him as the doctors and nurses at the hospital take over his care. As the doors close behind them, Mel collapses to the floor, sobs wracking her body. Doc and Hope rush to her side. “I called Joey,” Hope tells her, “And she’s on her way.”

Mel squeezes her eyes shut, images of Jack flashing through her mind. His smile, his gorgeous blue eyes, the love in them when he looks at her. She can still smell his scent on her after they had made love only a few hours ago. She is paralyzed with fear, unable to do anything. She realizes she might never feel his touch again, and she can’t move.

“Breathe,” Doc reminds her.

When Joey arrives at the hospital many hours later, Jack is still not out of surgery, and they haven’t heard any updates about him. She finds Mel still sitting on the floor of the waiting room, staring blankly at the doors she had last seen Jack disappear through.

She rushes to Mel’s side, pulling her into an embrace as she looks up an Hope and Doc. “What happened?” she asks, “Who shot Jack? Is he ok?”

“We don’t know,” Doc replies when Mel says nothing. “Mel found him lying on the floor of the bar. We don’t know anything more about his condition. He’s been in surgery for hours.”

“Mel?” Joey asks, looking at her sister. 

“She’s in shock,” Doc replies.

“Mel, talk to me,” Joey pleads. Mel blinks a few times and turns to her sister.

“I love him,” Mel says quietly, her eyes filling with fresh tears. “I can’t lose him.”

“I know,” Joey says gently, stroking Mel’s hair.

“I was just with him,” Mel says, almost robotically. “We made love by the fire. I was so happy. He wanted to stay at the cabin but I was hungry. So, he went to the bar to make us steaks. And when I got there, I saw…I saw…

“Oh honey, I know. You didn’t do this. It isn’t your fault. Jack is strong. He’s going to make it through this. You don’t deserve this kind of pain,” Joey soothes, trying to reassure her.

“Oh no,” Hope jumps up suddenly, “Someone should call Charmaine and tell her about Jack. She has the right to know.” As Hope makes the call to Charmaine, Joey continues trying to calm her sister.

“I can’t lose him,” Mel says again, as Joey pulls her into a hug. They sit there for a long time, just waiting until finally a doctor emerges from behind the door.

They stand as he approaches them. “He pulled through the surgery,” the doctor says, and they all sigh with relief, “But he lost a lot of blood, and we’re going to have to watch him carefully over the next 24 hours. What you did probably saved his life,” the doctor tells Doc. “He’s in the ICU, but you can go see him, one at a time. Immediate family only until he’s out of ICU.”

“She’s his wife,” Hope says, gently pushing Mel forward. The doctor looks briefly at Mel before leading her back to Jack’s room. “I’ll leave you with him. Let us know if you need anything,” he nods at Mel before turning to leave her with Jack.

Tears fill Mel’s eyes as she looks at Jack. He is pale and hooked up to IV’s and monitors, the sound of his pulse echoing in the empty room. She walks over to his bedside and takes his hand. It feels cool and clammy to the touch, and she squeezes it, watching his chest rise and fall with his breathing.

“Stay with me,” she whispers, lightly tracing his face with her fingertips. She hears the “bleep-bleep” sound of his pulse quicken as she lightly kisses his lips. “I love you, Jack Sheridan. I need you to come back to me.” The exhaustion of the past few days hits her suddenly, and she gazes over his prone form on the bed. Gingerly, she climbs into the bed beside him and carefully positions herself on his right side, away from his injury. She places her hand on his chest, needing to hear his heartbeat and feel his breathing. Within minutes, she is asleep, curled into his side.

When the nurse comes in to check on Jack, she smiles at the couple, not having the heart to wake Mel. She walks into the waiting room to see if anyone else is waiting there for Jack. “He and his wife are resting,” she tells them. “You should try and get some rest yourselves.”

When Charmaine arrives at the hospital, she finds Doc, Hope, and Joey all asleep in the waiting room. She walks up to the reception desk. “Hi, I’m here for Jack Sheridan,” she tells the receptionist. 

“Relation?” the woman asks. When Charmaine frowns she adds, “Only immediate family is allowed back in the ICU to see him.”

“I’m his wife,” Charmaine replies.

“Um,” the nurse answers, “His wife is already with him.”

“What?” Charmaine asks angrily, turning towards the doors. “No, I need to see him now.”

“Well, visiting hours start in a few minutes. I’ll see what I can do,” the receptionist replies.

Back in Jack’s room, Mel awakes when she feels him begin to stir. “Jack?” she asks, studying his face.

He opens his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings before turning his head towards her. “What happened?”

“You’re in the hospital,” Mel says soflty, “You got shot. I came to the bar for dinner and found you on the floor. Doc did the best he could, but we got a helicopter to bring you here. They saved your life.”

He shifts his body a little, wincing in pain.

“Are you ok?” she asks him. Do you need me to do anything?”

“Stay,” Jack replies, “Never leave.”

“Deal,” she whispers, leaning over him carefully to kiss his lips gently. “I love you,” she says softly, nestling back into his side. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, kissing the back of her hand. “I love you more than anything.”

“Well isn’t this sweet,” says a sarcastic voice. Mel and Jack turn to find Charmaine standing in the doorway. “How dare you lie and tell them that you’re his wife!” she exclaims, glaring at Mel.

“It was the only way that they would let me see him. I’m not leaving him,” Mel explains, folding her arms across her chest defensively.

“Who did this?” Charmaine asks.

“I didn’t recognize him,” Jack answers. “I’m assuming it’s one of Calvin’s guys. He didn’t say anything. I walked out of the kitchen when I heard someone come in, thinking it was Mel. He was standing there with a gun. He shot me and then ran out. I don’t know how long I was lying there before Mel found me, the memory is a bit hazy.” He winces again in pain, and Mel looks at him, concerned. “I’m going to get a nurse,” she gets up and leaves the room.

“So you two are together now, how adorable,” Charmaine sneers, glaring at Jack.

“Yes,” he replies, “But only since yesterday. We love each other, Char,” he says gently. “We didn’t do any of this to hurt you, it just happened.”

“Whatever,” Charmaine snaps, “Well it doesn’t matter anyway. I’m taking the twins to Oregon, and you won’t ever have to worry about us again.”

“Char,” Jack pleads.

“Enough!” Mel says, reentering the room. “We are not discussing this right now,” Mel says to Charmaine. Jack needs to focus on his recovery, period. You are not going to add to his stress. I am sorry that you were hurt in all this Charmaine, I really am. But Jack and I are together now, and we all need to do what is best for him right now.” Jack smiles up at Mel, his expression a mixture of awe and love.

At that moment the doctor walks into the room. “How are you feeling today, Jack? You gave us quite a scare last night.”

“I’m doing ok, just a little sore,” Jack answers.

The doctor lifts Jack’s sheet to check the wound. “You’re a very lucky man,” he muses, looking between Jack and Mel.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Jack replies, smiling lovingly at Mel.

“Well,” the doctor says, repositioning Jack’s sheet, “As long as you keep your stitches together and we don’t detect any internal bleeding, you should be good to go in a few days. You’ll need a place to rest and recover, preferably without any stairs.”

“You can stay at my place,” Charmaine immediately interjects. “It would help me, too, having you there. Being that I’m pregnant with your babies,” she adds.

“Jack can stay with me,” Mel states matter-of-factly. “I’m a nurse and I can tend to his wound and do any follow-up care that he needs. Also, my cabin is right near Jack’s place.”

The doctor raises his eyebrows and looks between Jack and the two women. “Well son, looks like you’ve got your hands full enough here. I’ll leave you to decide.” He leaves the room after winking at Jack.

“Charmaine,” Jack begins, “It makes the most sense for me to stay at Mel’s. She can check and make sure I’m healing well and she’s close to the bar so I can oversee what’s going on there. But thanks for your offer, that was really nice of you.”

“Just forget it,” Charmaine snaps, frowning as Jack reaches for Mel’s hand.

“Everything will work out, you’ll see,” Jack says, attempting to reassure Charmaine. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re ok,” Charmaine sighs as she turns to leave, tossing one last look over her shoulder at the new couple. 

Hope paces anxiously around the waiting room until she sees Charmaine walk through the ICU doors and out of the hospital. “I’m going to search for coffee,” she tells Doc and Joey before heading for the elevators. After waiting a few minutes and still no elevator in sight, Hope sighs in annoyance and decides to take the stairs. As she opens the door, she hears a woman’s voice, clearly talking on the phone.

“I tried that,” the voice says, exasperated. “Nothing is working. He barely looks at me anymore, and he thinks I’m carrying his babies!” There’s a pause and then, “No, I told her that. And she did leave town, but she came back. I thought he would do the right thing by his kids, but clearly, I was wrong. And now I’m stuck in this mess!”  
Just as it dawns on Hope that the voice she is hearing belongs to Charmaine, it is too late, and the two women register each other’s presence on the stairs.

“I gotta go,” Charmaine says into the phone as she hangs up. “I didn’t realize you were spying on my conversation.”

“I wasn’t trying to,” Hope replies, “I’m just looking for coffee.” She goes to pass by Charmaine, before her curiosity gets the better of her, “I have to ask,” she says to Charmaine, “What did you mean by Jack thinks the babies are his? Are they not his?”

Charmaine hesitates, refusing to meet Hope’s gaze. 

“Charmaine,” Hope says warningly. “You claim to love Jack. If you ever loved or respected him at all, don’t you think he deserves the truth?”

Charmaine begins to cry. “I felt him pulling away. When Mel came to Virgin River. And I didn’t know what to do. Jack was always very careful when he was with me. He always wore a condom. I tried to get him not to a few times, but he insisted. So, I…I met up with this customer I met at work a few times, and…” she trails off.

“Oh, Charmaine,” Hope says sadly.

“I thought he would stay with me,” Charmaine admits. “I thought we would be a family, but I was wrong. And now I don’t know what to do anymore. Mel ruined everything.”

“No, she didn’t,” Hope responds. “I know you love Jack, but you and I both know that the feeling was never mutual. Mel is who he wants. And if you care about him at all, you need to let him go. Please, for his sake and yours, tell him the truth.”

“I don’t know if I can do this on my own,” Charmaine admits.

“You don’t have a choice,” Hope replies, taking her by the hand and leading her back to Jack’s room.

When they enter, Jack and Mel are just as they were when Charmaine left earlier, sitting hand and hand beside each other on the bed.

“Charmaine has something to tell you,” Hope tells Jack before she leaves the room.

“I’d really like to speak to Jack alone,” Charmaine says, glancing at Mel.

“Anything you need to say to me, you can say to her,” Jack replies, frowning at Charmaine.

Charmaine pauses, clearly trying to summon the courage before she begins, “I thought I was losing you. Turns out I was. And a few times I asked you if you would just be with me, you know, without any barriers, and you always refused me. And so, I got desperate and I met up with this guy I know from work, a customer, and…”

“Oh Charmaine,” Mel interjects, repeating Hope’s previous sentiment.

“They’re not mine?” Jack asks weakly, “I’m not their father?”

“No,” she replies. “I’m so sorry Jack. I thought we could be a family.”

“All this time,” he begins, anger flashing in his eyes, “You knew I loved Mel, and you let me believe I was a father. Do you have any idea how guilty I’ve felt? How much this hurt Mel? How much this hurt me? How could you do this to me?” He tries to sit up in bed, but Mel’s hand pushes him gently back down, rubbing his chest soothingly.

“I think you should go,” Mel says to Charmaine.

“I’m sorry Jack,” Charmaine whispers. “I just love you so much. I was willing to do anything to be with you.”

“That isn’t love,” he answers. “That’s just cruel. You were going to let me raise two kids for the rest of my life thinking they were mine. I want you to go, right now. If I were you, I’d take up that offer to live in Oregon. Goodbye, Charmaine.”

Charmaine tearfully leaves. Mel turns to Jack, “Are you ok?” she asks.

“No,” he answers, pulling her closer to him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He holds her for a moment before saying, “Is it awful that I’m relieved?”

“That you don’t have to have children with a crazy woman?” Mel asks, “No, it’s not awful.”

He laughs halfheartedly, “I’m so sorry, Mel. I believed her.”

“You had no reason not to,” she replies. “And I don’t blame her, really, for trying to hold onto you. You’re quite the guy, Jack Sheridan.”

“Oh yeah?” he asks, smiling at her.

“Yeah,” she answers, kissing him.

After a few days in the hospital, the doctors deem Jack healthy enough to be released into Mel’s care. By now the town has rallied together and stocked Mel’s cabin with food and supplies, and in no time Jack is settled into Mel’s bed with strict instructions from his doctor to rest and avoid strenuous activity until his wound has healed.

They spend the next week together at the cabin, just holding each other and talking, Mel reluctant to leave his side for more than a few minutes at a time. When Doc calls her, needing assistance with a patient, she lingers before Jack insists that she go, telling her that he’ll be just fine on his own for a few hours. After she leaves, he walks over to the bar to check in on Preacher and see if he can work on the books for a bit.

He looks up, startled by the sound of Mel’s frantic voice calling him from somewhere. “Mel?” he calls, “I’m in the office.”

“Jack!” she exclaims, running to him and throwing her arms around him, nearly knocking him over with the force of her embrace. “I didn’t know where you were!”

He notes the tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, “Hey,” he says, “I’m ok. I just wanted to come over here and check in on things. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought you would be busy.”

“It’s ok,” she says, brushing him off, but he can tell that she is still upset. After finishing up his work, he takes her hand, and they walk back to the cabin.

“You want to tell me what’s wrong?” he asks her.

She pauses before taking a breath, “It’s just that…I was afraid.”

“Of what?” he questions.

“When I came home and I didn’t know where you were,” she clarifies. “Jack, I’m terrified. I almost lost you. What if whoever did this comes back to finish the job. Jack, I love you. I can’t lose you. I won’t survive it. And when I’m apart from you I just…I’m so afraid, Jack.”

“I know,” he answers. “It’s how I felt when you were attacked by that junkie. I just kept thinking what might have happened if I hadn’t been there, if I had lost you. I wouldn’t have been able to go on, Mel. You’re my whole world.”

“You’re mine,” she whispers, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. “Jack,” she murmurs into his lips, “Love me.”

“I do,” he replies, pulling her with him towards the bed. They make love slowly, ending up wrapped in each other’s arms. She kisses him lovingly, running her hand through his hair and across his cheek. “Remember our first night together?” she asks him.

“Of course, how could I forget?” he replies. “I could barely control myself, I wanted you so badly. I wanted you since the first moment I saw you. Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“I did that night,” she says, blushing slightly at the memory. She laughs, “You know, when I told Joey about it she asked me how it was,” she tells him.

He grins, kissing her fingers, “And what did you say?”

“I said it was phenomenal,” she smiles at him, her eyes sparkling. “At the time I told myself it was so great because it had all this build up. You know, all that sexual tension. But I was wrong, because it has only gotten better. God, Jack. I mean, wow. Is it always like that, for you?”

“Only with you,” he replies, rolling back on top of her.

“Again?’ she laughs, kissing him lightly. “You are insatiable.”

“Can you blame me?” he asks, “I mean, look at you.”

“Look at you!” she pulls him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Jack?” she murmurs between kisses.

“Yeah?” he asks, deepening the kiss.

She pulls away slightly, looking him in the eyes. “Will you stay with me?”

“Always,” he answers, lowering his lips to hers once more.

A/N: I can’t wait a year to see what happens next, so I wrote my version of what might transpire. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack wakes early as the sun begins streaming through the window behind Mel’s bed. He looks over at her sleeping form, her long, wavy hair splayed across the pillow, the early morning sun bringing out highlights of red and blonde, and Jack knows he has never seen anything more beautiful than her.

They had only known each other for short time, in the grand scheme of things. And yet she had changed him so completely, igniting in him a passion that he knew would never be extinguished. She stirs slightly, and he pulls her closer to his body, wrapping his arms around her. He knows how close he had come to dying, and how deeply that had affected Mel. He silently vows to keep her safe, always.

He begins kissing her lightly, running his fingers through her hair. When it comes to her, he feels powerless. He is drawn to her like a magnet, unable to resist.

“Hey,” he whispers as her eyes flutter and she opens them, smiling.

“Good morning,” she murmurs, still half asleep. She studies his face, “What are you thinking about?” 

“Do you remember the night we met?” he asks.

“Of course,” she replies. “It was pouring rain. My car got stuck and Doc gave me a ride to the cabin, which was a disaster. Remember how I insulted him right off the bat?” she laughs at the memory.

“I remember the first moment I saw you,” Jack muses, “I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. Ricky practically fell all over himself trying to even talk to you.”

“Jack,” she whispers.

“But it was more than that,” he continues, “I just knew I wanted to know you, wanted to be near you. Something about you pulled me in. What did you think of me?”

“I thought you were handsome, and sexy, and sweet,” she replies, “You made me feel comfortable right away. I knew instinctively that you were someone I could trust.”

“Sexy, huh?” he murmurs into her neck, placing gentle kisses on her soft skin.

“Incredibly,” she laughs, capturing his lips with her own. They kiss deeply, him moaning softly as he moves on top of her.

“I can’t get enough of you,” he tells her, “I’m addicted.”

“I am more than ok with that,” she whispers, pulling his lips back to hers.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mel has never felt more beautiful in her life. She is practically glowing as she prepares for the day of work in the clinic. Her phone begins vibrating on the table next to her, Joey’s name lighting up the screen.

“Hey sis,” she answers cheerfully.  
“Hey,” Joey’s voice says warmly, “How’s Jack doing?”

At just the sound of Jack’s name, Mel’s whole body begins to tingle. “He’s amazing,” she replies, unable to stop smiling.

“So, I take it he’s healed and feeling better?” Joey asks.

“Oh, he’s definitely feeling better,” Mel says coyly.

“Ok, that’s it, spill!” Joey grins, loving to hear her sister so happy after so much pain.

“Seriously Joey, he’s amazing. Everything with him is so…intense. It’s incredible. I never thought I would have this, him. I almost feel guilty, you know, because of Mark.”

“Oh honey,” Joey replies, “Loving Jack doesn’t diminish what you had with Mark. Think of it like, Mark opened up your heart, and Jack is giving you the world. It’s because of Mark that you’re able to love this much, this strongly.”

“I like that,” Mel responds. “I’ve never felt this beautiful, this sexy, this wanted before. I can barely think of anything else.”

“Wow,” Joey laughs, “You know, if you weren’t my sister, I’d kinda hate you right now. You deserve this, to be happy and in love. I think Mark is looking down on you from heaven, and I know he’s smiling too.”

“Dear God,” Mel answers, blushing again, “I sure hope he’s not watching everything.”

The two sisters giggle together before Mel hangs up the phone.

A few days later, a big package arrives at the cabin for Mel. She opens it to reveal new, very sexy lingerie sets and a few new dresses, tops, and skirts designed to keep her feeling beautiful and confident. She tears open the envelope that came in the package and reads the card.

Dear Sis,

I am so happy for you. Remember, you deserve to be happy more than anyone else I know. This is just a little gift for you and Jack. Go get him!

Love,  
Joey

Mel selects one of the new black lacy bra and panty sets and a royal blue wrap dress with a plunging neckline and skirt that reaches mid-thigh. She begins getting ready for the day, a smile on her face.

That evening Jack is so busy at the bar handling the dinner rush that he doesn’t notice Mel’s presence immediately. There’s a group of rowdy thirty-something-ish men demanding a lot of food and drinks, causing such a ruckus that he can barely hear himself think. He snaps to attention when he hears catcalls and whistling from the men, as in walks Mel. The sight of her in that blue dress, the skirt swaying tantalizingly across her thighs, the fabric clinging in all the right places, is enough to make his mouth go dry. He can’t help but notice how every single male in the room has their eyes fixed on his girl, their gazes running up and down her body. He narrows his eyes, feeling a flash of jealously as Preacher calls him from the kitchen, “Order up!”

Mel leans against the counter, reaching for a mug to fill herself a cup of coffee. The motion causes her skirt to rise up slowly, revealing even more skin. She is aware of the eyes on her, even though she only wants one pair of eyes looking at her, and he is nowhere to be seen.

“Well hey there,” she hears a male voice say from behind her, and she turns to see an entire table of men looking at her expectantly, most of their eyes trained on someplace lower than her face. She barely registers any of their faces, as she turns around, searching for the one person she wants. 

She feels the man’s hand on her shoulder just as she sees Jack walk out of the kitchen, holding hot plates of food and heading in the direction of the table of men. His eyes widen as he takes in another man’s hand on her shoulder. She whips around, her gaze meeting the offending stranger head on, “You’ll have to excuse me,” she says to him firmly, “But only one man is allowed to put his hands on me, and it sure as hell isn’t you.” Just as Jack places the food on the table she walks over to him, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him toward her. Her lips meet his in a searing kiss, her tongue delving into his mouth. It takes Jack a fraction of a second to respond, his arms wrapping tightly around her, his fingers entwining into her hair. He can feel his entire body immediately respond to hers. 

Mel pulls away suddenly, whipping around to look at the table full of men. She takes Jack by the hand, leading him by the hand in the direction of the stairs, pausing only for one final glance at the men. “Sorry boys, but I can’t wait one more second to be with the man I love.”

Jack is speechless, dumbfounded as he follows her up the stairs and into his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“You’re incredible,” he tells her, his eyes taking in her appearance. The dress, the determined look on her face, that sexy aura that is just so Mel. Unable to control himself any longer, his lips meet hers, his hands reaching frantically for the tie at the waist of her dress, the thin scrap of fabric the only thing holding it on her body. He pulls at it, letting it fall to the floor and revealing the black lingerie.

“I think you’re trying to kill me,” he groans into her lips, his body pressing into hers.

“Not kill you, love you,” she murmurs into his lips as she removes his shirt.

“Every single man who sees you wants you like this,” he replies, his lips moving to her neck, his hands roaming over her back and down to her hips. “It drives me crazy.”

“But I only want you,” she answers. She kisses him passionately, leading him to the bed before pulling him down on top of her. She pauses, holding his face in her hands. “There isn’t a woman within a 100-mile radius of here who wouldn’t give up her husband to be with you. You’re everything, Jack. You’re all I can think about.”

“Oh Mel, you have no idea,” he says, gazing directly into her eyes. “You could wear a burlap sack and I’d still want you just the same. 

She laughs, “You’re crazy, Jack Sheridan.”  
“Only about you,” he answers, lowering his lips to hers once more.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Jack sits at his desk at the bar, unable to concentrate. He rubs his face in frustration just as Preacher walks in.

“Hey, listen Jack,” Preacher begins, “I just wanted you to know, I had a job offer to go to San Francisco, and I planned to take it. But then you got shot and Paige needed me to take Christopher, and I never ended up going. You’re like a brother to me, man. And I wanted you to know.”

“Thanks, man,” Jack says, frowning. “Listen, I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you. I was too wrapped up in my own problems to notice you were struggling too.”

“It’s ok,” Preacher replies, “I’m really happy for you, man. I have never seen you this happy. But if it’s ok, could you maybe work on dropping less plates and having your head in the clouds all the time?” he laughs.

Jack smiles, “I’ll do my best, but I can’t promise anything.” He pauses before continuing, “You know, I’ve been with other women, and it’s never been like this before. She’s all I can think about. I feel like a teenager again.”

“I’d say that makes you one hell of a lucky man,” Preacher replies.

“I’ve never wanted to open up to anyone before, and it was like as soon as I met her, I wanted to know everything about her. I just wanted to be close to her,” Jack says.

“I know what you mean,” Preacher nods, thinking about Paige. “I’m really happy for you, man. You deserve to be happy.”

“Hey Preach?” Jack interjects, “I want you to be happy, too. So, if you need to take that job, I’ll understand. Or how about we become equal partners here? You’ve earned it. I should’ve done it years ago.”

Preacher smiles. “Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it.” The two shake hands and Preacher leaves the office. Jack walks out to the bar, seeing a woman sitting there that he hasn’t seen before. She is clearly not from around here. His mind flashes to his first meeting with Mel as he approaches the stranger.

“Hi, what can I get you?” he asks her.

The woman looks up, giving him a once over before smiling and nodding her approval. She’s pretty, he notes, and maybe thirty at most. She crosses her legs on the barstool and leans toward him, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. 

“Your number, maybe?” she winks at him, her eyes landing on his left hand. He folds his hands in front of himself, running his fingers over the spot a wedding band would be, if he had one. He thinks about the times this has happened in the past, and how he would have probably enjoyed her flirting. And it dawns on him how much Mel has fundamentally changed him for the better.

“I meant would you like something to eat or drink,” he says carefully, trying to keep his tone light.

“I’ll take a beer, any kind is fine,” she answers. “So, you own the place?”

“Yes, with my buddy Preacher,” he replies, politely.

“I like it,” she smiles at him, clearly flirting, and as he places the beer in front of her she reaches out her hand and places it on top of his.

At that exact moment, Mel walks into the bar dressed in another one of her new ensembles. Today it is a tight red top tucked into a short black leather skirt and knee-high black boots. Mel takes in the scene of this young, attractive woman clearly ogling her man, and she saunters purposefully to the stool adjacent to where the woman is sitting.

“Hey there, stranger, what can I get ya?” Jack says to her, smiling knowingly at her.

“You, in my bed,” Mel says, causing the newcomer to choke on her beer. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Jack replies, leaning on the bar towards Mel. She stands and takes one of his hands in hers, using her other hand to pull the collar of her shirt down over her shoulder, revealing the strap of the red bra underneath. She bites her lower lip as he licks his lips, his eyes darting between her gaze and her lips. Mel releases his hand, and moves to walk around the bar, toward him. The newcomer gawks at her as she wraps her arms around Jack’s neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. They kiss hungrily before Jack breaks the kiss, looking at the woman who at this point is staring at them, a hint of jealousy in her expression.

“Sorry, but I am hers,” he says to her before turning to Mel and adding, “Completely.”

“I can see that,” the woman says, standing before throwing some money on the bar and turning to leave. “My friend told me I had to drive through here and come to this place to check out the hot bar owner. Can’t say it wasn’t worth the trip,” she adds with a sly smile, then turns to leave.

Jack takes Mel by the hand and drags her into his office, closing the door behind them and pressing her up against it, his hips flush with hers as he begins kissing her neck.

“What did I tell you, every woman in a 100-mile radius. Now we even have women coming in from out of town just to get a glimpse of the hot bar owner. Should I get a billboard made saying you’re mine? Skywrite it perhaps? Shout it from the rooftops?” Mel grins, looking up at him teasingly, her eyes sparkling.

“I should think it’s fairly obvious,” he says, before adding, “You’re stunning. Remind me to thank Joey.” He kisses her passionately.

“Did that used to happen before?” Mel asks, breaking the kiss, “Random women trying to get you into bed?”

“Once in a while,” he admits. “I’ve never been married, and when I first moved here there were a few over the years, but no one worth mentioning.”

“I see,” Mel replies, pushing away from him and walking toward the window. She hates the idea of him being with anyone else.

“Mel,” Jack sighs, walking toward her. “You have nothing to worry about or be jealous of, I promise. Yes, there were other women over the years, but I never felt anything for them. I was beginning to wonder if I could. And then you came to Virgin River, and I felt something I’ve never felt before, something I can’t even put into words. I have never really opened up to anyone before you. I feel connected to you. I have from the first moment we met.”

“I feel it too,” Mel replies.

He gently brushes her hair over her shoulder. “It isn’t just that you’re gorgeous. I love your heart. I love that you care so much about other people, no matter how difficult it is for you. I love your strength, your courage, your tenacity. I love that you don’t let anyone push you around. I love that you were willing to raise a complete stranger’s baby just because it was the right thing to do. I love your smile, your laugh, the way your eyes light up when you look at me. I love everything about you.”

“Jack,” Mel whispers.

“Even with Charmaine,” Mel winces at the name, but he continues, “I know I was with her for two years, but she never really knew me. We didn’t really talk about anything personal. Well, she did, but I didn’t. I never wanted her to know me. What we have here, you and me, Mel…God, I can’t even describe it. As soon as I met you, I knew there would never be anyone else for me.”

“Jack,” Mel replies, her voice soft. She kisses him then, deeply, her arms winding around his neck, pulling him close.

“You’re so beautiful. I want you all the time,” he murmurs into her ear.

“I want you all the time,” she replies, pressing her body into his. He moans into her mouth as he begins to untuck her top from her skirt.

“Lock the door,” she tells him, her fingers working on the buttons of his shirt.

“Feisty,” he raises his eyebrows as he twists the lock on the doorknob and turns around to face her. “I love it,” he adds.

“I love you,” she replies, moving to kiss him. She breaks the kiss, looking up at him. “Plus, I don’t want you to forget that you’re mine."

“I’m yours,” he answers immediately, before pressing his lips to hers again.


	3. Chapter 3

“No!” Mel shoots up in bed with a start, her heart pounding.

“Mel?” Jack wakes, a look of concern on his face. “What is it? Are you ok?”

“Just a nightmare,” she replies, trying to brush it off, but he can see the tears start to form in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asks her.

“I keep having the same nightmares about you,” she tells him. “Remember when we had that big storm and the power went out?” he nods. “They started then. I would relive the night of Mark’s accident, but instead of Mark, it was you on the stretcher, dead,” she shudders, beginning to cry.

“Mel,” he whispers, taking her hand in his.

“And then, after we made love that first night,” she continues, “I started dreaming about that night, too. Only in my dream you didn’t agree to be my friend, you walked out on me instead.”

She is crying now, and he sits up to face her. “But I didn’t, I told you I would wait.”

“Yes, you did,” she replies. “I guess it was my subconscious telling me I was an idiot,” she laughs, halfheartedly. “I’m so sorry I did that to you.”

“It’s ok,” he insists, but she shakes her head.

“No it isn’t,” she tells him. “That night, God Jack, I think about it all the time. I think it was the first time in my life that I didn’t think, I just acted. And then later, when I did actually stop and think, I realized I was terrified. That’s why I pushed you away.”

“Terrified of what?” Jack asks softly, allowing her to speak.

“Of you. Of how I felt about you. I knew I was falling for you and I couldn’t handle it. I felt so guilty, because of Mark,” she adds.

Jack flinches at the sound of Mark’s name, something Mel doesn’t miss, “Jack,” she whispers, reaching to cup his face in her palms, “I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’m so, so sorry. When I came to Virgin River, you were the absolute last thing I expected. I didn’t even believe I was capable of loving again, let alone this much.”

“I know,” he replies, not meeting her gaze.

“I know that you probably thought that I couldn’t be with you because of Mark, because maybe you thought that I was still in love with him, or that I still wanted to be with him instead of you, but it was never about that.” Jack looks up at her while she continues, “But I realized that if Mark hadn’t died, that I would never have even met you. And allowing myself to be happy and in love with you somehow meant that I was happy that he died, too.”

Jack looks at her with concern, listening intently.

“That was really hard for me,” she answers. “Especially after that night, knowing how amazing we were together, knowing that passion that I felt for you was so real, so intense. It wasn’t just sex, it was love. I didn’t know how to handle that, it absolutely terrified me.” She pauses, breathing deeply, “It’s like my life is made up of all these moving parts, these moments that all somehow worked to bring us together. Losing my daughter, which led me to be fighting with Mark that night, which led to the accident. All of this happened so that I could be with you. And I couldn’t let myself be happy, because that would mean that they were never meant to be, and the idea of that hurt. I don’t even know if that makes sense.”

“It does,” he answers quietly. “I forgive you, for the record,” he adds.

“Thank you,” she whispers. “What was it like for you, that first night?”

“It was the best night of my life, up until that point anyway,” he says honestly. “I knew for certain that I would never want anyone else but you. I don’t think I slept much at all that night, like I couldn’t quite believe that you were there, with me.”

“I know,” she answers, leaning over to kiss his lips. “Jack, I need you to know something.” He looks up at her. “It’s not a competition for my heart, between you and Mark. It’s a progression. Mark was my past, and you are my future. But I’d be lying if I said I’m not terrified anymore.”

He studies her, concern etched on his face, “Terrified of what? Of me?”

“Of losing you,” she answers.

“I’m right here,” he says firmly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She turns away from him, her eyes filling with tears again. “Mel?” he asks, worried.

“That second time, when we made love by the fire the night that you, that you…” he nods in understanding, allowing her to continue. “I felt so happy, so safe, like we were in our own little bubble and nothing could ever come between us. And then I almost lost you. I keep thinking what if I took longer that night to get to you and it was too late? What if something else happens to you? Jack, whoever shot you is still out there. It’s only a matter of time before…”

“No,” Jack insists, “Mel, you could have been killed too by that junkie. What if I hadn’t been outside Doc’s that night when he attacked you? I could have lost you, too. Just the thought of it nearly broke me.”

“Jack,” she whispers.

He takes her hand, pressing it over his heart, “Can you feel that?” he questions, and she nods. “I love you. I know that I will always love you with everything that I am. Can you let that be enough? Can you let it be worth the risk?” He wipes the tears away from her cheeks with his fingertips.

She takes his other hand, pressing it over her heart, “I can try,” she replies. “But a part of me is always going to be afraid because you’re too important, Jack. This love, it’s all-consuming.”

“I know,” he says, feeling her heart pounding under his palm. “You know, I was afraid, too.”

“Of what?” she wonders.

“That you would never be able to love me the way that I love you,” he replies, cautiously. “When I found you destroyed again by your grief the morning after the anniversary, I didn’t know what to do. I thought we might never be able to be together the way that I wanted. I’ve never been in love before. I’ve never really needed anyone before. It was overwhelming. It still is, sometimes.”

“Grieving Mark doesn’t mean I don’t love you,” Mel replies, stroking his cheek, “It doesn’t mean that I don’t want you, either. It just means that there’s a part of me that will always love him, but it’s because of that love that I’m here now, with you.”

She moves to straddle his lap, tilting his head up so that she can press her lips to his. She feels his body immediately begin responding to hers. She moans into his mouth as their bodies begin moving together.

He breaks the kiss and looks at her, studying her expression, his face serious. “When did you know that you loved me?”

She smiles, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, “I think it was gradual, falling in love with you, but I knew for sure that night I first kissed you.”

“You did?” he asks, and she nods. “I think I fell for you for the moment we first met, but I didn’t know it yet. It wasn’t until that night that I dropped off your gloves and saw that you weren’t wearing your ring anymore that I admitted it to myself. I think I was holding myself back, you know, because I thought you were still married, but even then, I couldn’t control my heart,” he presses up into her and she gasps.

“Jack,” she almost whimpers as he begins to move inside of her. They make love slowly, Mel eventually falling asleep draped over him like a blanket, her weight pinning him to the mattress. He knows that she isn’t over her fear, that she feels protective of him and their love, and for now in this moment, that is enough.

x-x-x-x-x-x

“Hey sis,” Mel answers the phone when she sees Joey’s name light up the screen.

“Hey, how are you?” Joey asks brightly.

“I’m happy,” Mel replies. “I’m so happy.”

“That’s wonderful,” Joey smiles, “You deserve it, more than anyone else I know. How’s Jack?”

“He’s insatiable,” she replies, giggling. Joey smiles, having missed these conversations with her sister.

“No Joey, seriously,” Mel continues, “It isn’t just him, it’s us. I just want to be with him, all the time.”

“I don’t blame you,” Joey laughs, “I’m so happy for you, sis.”

“We still don’t know who shot Jack,” Mel sighs, “And I’m worried about it. What if something happens to him again? I know I wouldn’t survive losing him.”

“Mel,” Joey replies, “I know you. And I know what you’ve been through. Be happy. You’re with a man who fell in love with you when you were at your lowest point, and now it’s only going to go up from there. Don’t forget that.”

Mel smiles, “I never really thought of it that way.”

Joey continues, “When you went to Virgin River, you could barely even smile, let alone find joy in anything. Look at how far you’ve come. Look at how much falling in love with Jack has changed you for the better. And Mel? He’s perfect for you.”

“You’re right,” Mel admits. “Thank you, somehow you always know the right thing to say.”

“That’s what sisters are for,” Joey tells her.

Mel changes her clothes, grabs her phone and headphones, and heads out for a run. It’s a beautiful day and she has enough time to get in a run and a shower before work.  
After her run, she is enjoying singing and dancing around to her music as she pulls her hair out of its ponytail and removes her jacket and shoes.

Jack walks up the path to the cabin, peering through the window to see if Mel is back from her run. She’s been texting him when she’s running, after he requested that she do so in case something were to happen to her and he didn’t know where she was. He sees her standing at the window in front of the sink, swaying her hips and singing along to the music. He waves at her, wanting to get her attention so that she isn’t startled, and her face splits into a smile upon noticing him. She moves to open the door and let him inside.

“Hey,” she smiles, giving him a quick kiss. “Sorry, I’m all sweaty. I was just going to hop into the shower.”

“What were you doing, just now?” he grins at her.

“Um, you saw?” she blushes, embarrassed. “I like to listen to music when I run sometimes, helps me keep a good rhythm. I was just dancing and singing along I guess.”

“Well don’t stop on my account,” he tells her.

“Oh please,” she answers, “It’s so dorky.”

He laughs, his eyes twinkling as he looks at her, “You really have no idea, do you?”

“No idea about what?” she questions, confused. 

“How insanely sexy you are,” he answers.

“Oh Jack, stop,” she pleads, shoving him lightly, her cheeks still tinted pink.

“It’s true,” he tells her, “I don’t know what it is, but something is different about you, lately.”

She recalls the conversation she just had with her sister before her run. “It’s funny, Joey and I were just talking about this. She said that you fell in love with me while I was at my worst, and we can only go up from there.”

Jack studies her for a moment, thinking, “Well if you think about it, you fell in love with me at my worst, too.”

“How do you figure that?” Mel asks.

“Well look at me,” he replies. “Single at my age. No real direction. Involved with a woman I never loved. Still struggling with my own past demons. It’s not like I was a real prize, Mel.”

“You really have no idea, do you?” she smiles at him coyly, echoing his words.

“About what?” he asks, stepping towards her.

“How insanely sexy you are,” she tells him, smiling up at him as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“I love you,” he whispers. “Happy looks beautiful on you.” He lowers his lips to hers, kissing her softly at first before deepening the kiss.

She retreats slightly, gesturing to herself before reminding him, “Still need to shower here.”

“Well come on then,” he replies, unzipping her hoodie and tossing it to the floor before taking her by the hand and pulling her in the direction of the bathroom, her laughter echoing off the walls of the cabin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jack wakes with a start, blinking into the darkness of the cabin as he returns to consciousness. He looks at Mel’s sleeping form, her arm draped protectively across his waist in sleep. He notices that while she sleeps, she is always touching him somehow, as if needing to know that he’s there, even in sleep. He loves it. He loves her.

Ever since his time in the marines, he hasn’t slept well. Plagued by nightmares and flashbacks, Jack assumes that he is destined for a life of restlessness. But ever since the night that Mel told him she loved him for the first time, he hasn’t spent a night without her. After he was shot, she wouldn’t leave his side, choosing to either sleep in the hospital bed with him, or in the chair next to him, still holding his hand. After, when he was released and sent home to recover, she insisted that he stay with her at the cabin, and they have either slept in her bed or his every night since. He strokes her hair, unable to resist touching her. 

She stirs, her eyes fluttering open, smiling when she sees him, “Jack,” she murmurs, still half asleep.

“Sorry,” he replies, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s ok,” she mumbles, and he shifts closer to her, pulling her flush against his body.

She purrs almost as their bodies make contact, her hands beginning to roam over his chest, his back, his sides. “Mel,” he whispers.

“Yeah?” she asks, adorable in her sleepiness.

“Do you feel safe here with me?” he asks.

“Yes, of course,” she answers clearly, blinking at him, all traces of sleep gone from her face. “Why are you asking me?”

“Do you feel safe when I’m not with you?” he asks. “You said that you did before. I was just wondering if anything has changed.”

She pauses, thinking. “I worry about you when we aren’t together. After what happened, I’m probably a little bit clingy. I’m sorry.”

He kisses her, brushing his nose against hers lightly before pulling back, “You don’t need to apologize, I worry about you, too.”

“I like knowing that you’re here,” she replies, closing her eyes again, relaxing into his touch. “I don’t know if could fall asleep without you anymore.”

He rolls onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. At the loss of his touch, Mel opens her eyes to study him. “What is it?” she asks.

He furrows his brow, unsure of how to tell her what is bothering him. “That night, after I got shot,” he begins, “I was lying there on the floor. And all I could think about was you. Your face, your laugh, the feel of your skin against mine, everything.”

“Jack,” she whispers, moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder so that she can look at him in the darkness.

“I’d been injured before, in the war,” he continues, “But this time was different. Before I only had my own life to fear losing,” he pauses to take a breath, “And suddenly there was you, too. I couldn’t leave you. We had only just become us.”

She sits up so that she can look at him fully, “I know what you mean,” she says softly.

“You make me better,” he says. “I wish I could take away your fear. I wish I could tell you that nothing bad will ever happen to us again, but I can’t promise that.” She takes his hand in hers, squeezing it. “I can only promise to love you, always.”

“Jack,” she murmurs again, the emotion evident in her voice. She loves this man so much that the thought of being apart from him causes her pain. She has had to face that head on, more than once. But she can tell something is still occupying his thoughts.

“You can tell me anything,” she reminds him, placing her hand on his chest.

He rolls on top of her, kissing her passionately as his hands begin to roam down her body. “I love you,” he says between kisses, “God, I love you so much.”

“Jack,” she reaches for his hands, stopping his ministrations before reaching up to cup his face.

“Always,” he says, looking into her eyes. “Are you ok with that? Does that…scare you?”

“You loving me always?” she asks, “You wanting to be with me always?”

He nods, looking at her worriedly.

She rolls them over so that she is straddling his hips and he groans at the contact. She takes both of his hands in hers, pressing them over his head and into the mattress. He looks up at her, his eyes darkened with love and lust. She grinds into him and he moans, trying to release his wrists from her grasp.

“What do I have to do to convince you that you’re it for me?” she questions, smiling down at him. He arches his back off the bed, powerless to resist her.

“I could think of a few things,” he says teasingly, raising his eyebrows at her and causing her to laugh.

“Oh yeah?” she replies, mischievously. “Why don’t you show me then?’

And he does.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. If there is something you’d like me to write about, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks pass, and there are no new leads on whoever shot Jack. Mel tries to push it behind her and focus on being happy for once. She is sitting on a barstool watching Jack work one morning when she hears a familiar voice behind her.

“Hey sis! Surprise!”

Mel turns to find Joey standing there, dragging a suitcase behind her. “I got Bill to take the kids for the weekend and thought I’d visit. I’ve been dying to see the cabin!”

Mel rushes over to her, pulling her into a hug. “I’ve missed you,” she tells her sister.

“Oh, hey Joey,” Jack says, walking out of the kitchen carrying plates of food. He sets them down and walks over to the two women, smiling warmly.

“Hey Jack,” Joey tells him, “I’m glad to see you, too.” She steps forward tentatively and gives him a hug.

Jack hugs her back, “You staying with Mel?” he asks, and Joey looks expectantly at her sister. 

“Of course!” Joey replies, “Where else would I stay? I hear you made the cabin into a home for my little sister. Thank you so much,” she tells him.

Jack nods at her, smiling, “Anything for Mel,” he says simply before gathering up Joey’s suitcase. “I’ll bring this over to Mel’s for you.”

Joey thanks him, and he disappears back into the kitchen. “Hey listen,” Mel says to Joey, “I have to get to work, but you can hang out if you want. I only have to work half the day because Doc said I’ve been working too hard lately. So we can meet up for an early dinner, ok?”

“Ok,” Joey, says, “And invite Jack too, alright? I want to get to know him better.”

The three of them end up having a great evening together at the cabin, sitting around Mel’s table sharing stories. Joey tells Jack a few embarrassing anecdotes from Mel’s childhood that has her blushing and Jack shaking with laughter, earning him a few punches in the arm from Mel. Even so, Mel’s heart warms to see the two most important people in her life getting along so well. When Mel excuses herself to use the bathroom, Joey turns to Jack.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for Mel,” she tells him. “It makes me so happy to see her happy, after all that she’s been through. I’m so glad that she met you.”

He smiles, “Thank you, that means a lot to me. I love her, and I would do anything for her,” he adds.

“I know,” Joey replies, patting his hand across the table.

When Mel emerges from the bathroom, Jack stands. “I guess I’ll leave you two ladies for the night. I have to be up early to help Preacher with a big delivery.” He walks over to Mel, kissing her softly on the lips, lingering there for a moment before pulling back. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he tells her.

As he leaves, Mel’s gaze lingers on the door, as Joey begins rifling through her suitcase. “I thought we could share the bed like we did before,” Joey says.

“Yeah, sure,” Mel replies, distractedly, her eyes darting between her sister and the door.

“Come on,” Joey says, patting the sofa and holding up a glass of wine, “Talk to me.”

Mel walks over and sits down. “So…tell me more about Jack, don’t leave out any details.”

Mel laughs, “Joey,” she warns. “You don’t want to know.”

Joey giggles, “Come on Mel, I have to live vicariously through your love life. The least you could do is indulge your big sister.”

Mel grins, turning toward Joey, “Ok, so you remember how when we were in high school, and all the guys kept saying ‘size doesn’t matter’ and we kept wondering if it did or not?”

Joey bursts out laughing, “Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, it turns out, it really does!” Mel exclaims, as the two women dissolve into laughter, enjoying each other’s company.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a few hours of talking, Joey passes out on the bed next to Mel, exhausted. Mel readies herself for bed, putting on a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt and brushing her teeth carefully before climbing into bed beside Joey. She tries in earnest to fall asleep but ends up tossing and turning. Eventually, she gives up and picks up her phone to look at the time. It is 1AM and she knows that Jack is probably asleep by now. “It’s only one night, you’re being ridiculous,” she says to herself, but still she finds herself walking down the road to Jack’s bar in the middle of the night, the key to the door he had given her weeks ago secure in the pocket of her coat. 

She lets herself in quietly and walks up the stairs to his room, opening the door slowly and shedding her coat and shoes before climbing into bed with him.

“You couldn’t sleep either, huh?” she hears his voice say into the darkness, and she smiles as he rolls over to face her.

“No,” she responds. He pulls her close to him, kissing her forehead, and within seconds, she is fast asleep in his arms.

In the morning, she wakes to find Jack already gone, probably downstairs helping Preacher unload the food delivery. She puts her coat and shoes back on and returns to the cabin to find Joey still asleep, unaware that Mel had ever left. 

She spends the weekend with her sister. The two head to a spa in Eureka on Saturday and have dinner with Jack, and on Sunday Mel gives her a tour of the town before she heads to the airport. By the time Mel slips into his bed Saturday night, it is close to 2AM and she passes out, exhausted. By Sunday night, all she wants is to have a hot shower and be with Jack, alone.

During Joey’s visit, Jack thoroughly enjoys getting to know Mel’s sister. He learns even more about her and her family, but he misses Mel. He knows it is selfish, wanting her all to himself. For the past month they have been in their own little bubble together, and he knows it can’t last forever. And still, he misses her. Yes, she came to him in the night, but only to sleep. He misses their late-night talks, holding her by the fire while they share their thoughts. He misses falling asleep and waking up next to her. He misses making love to her. “It’s only been two days, get a grip, man,” he tells himself, and still, he longs for her.

Mel walks into the bar at dinnertime, finding the place packed. She takes her usual seat at the bar and orders the dinner special, Jack only having enough time to greet her and say a few words to her in between serving the other customers. “Come over later, when you’re finished up here,” she tells him when she stands to leave, and he nods at her.

When she arrives back at the cabin she lights a fire and the candles around the fireplace before undressing and heading for the shower. As the bathroom begins to fill with steam, she steps into the water, enjoying the feeling of its warmth on her back.

Jack finishes up quickly at the bar, eager to be with Mel. She looked gorgeous tonight, her long hair curled perfectly, her skin glowing. He jumps in his truck, too impatient to walk the short distance to the cabin. Using his key, he enters the cabin. “Mel?” he calls.

Hearing the shower running, he strips off his jacket, hanging it up by the door. He walks toward the bathroom, “Mel?” he calls again, “It’s me.”

“I didn’t know you’d be here so quickly,” she calls back, “I thought I’d be ready by the time you got here.”

He sticks his head in the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe as he watches her in the shower, her hands massaging the shampoo out of her hair. She opens her eyes and sees him. 

“Well, what are you doing just standing there?” she asks.

He doesn’t need to be asked twice, quickly shedding his clothes. He steps into the shower with her, his lips instantly connecting with hers. “I missed you,” he tells her.

“I missed you more,” she murmurs into his lips.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“It is only the premier annual event of Virgin River,” Hope says to Mel as they sit at the bar together, drinking their morning coffee.

“You said that about the Mingle,” Mel laughs, and Hope rolls her eyes.

“Well, this and the Mingle,” Hope insists. “Come on, you’re coming too, Jack,” Hope states, looking between them, a determined look on her face.

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Jack tells her, and with a triumphant nod, Hope leaves the bar.

“Jack,” Mel looks at him, “Really? I was hoping we could stay in tonight.”

“We stay in every night,” he replies, “Not that I mind, at all,” he adds, smiling at her, raising his eyebrows.

She blushes a little, smiling back at him, “Sorry, I just kinda like having you all to myself. Plus, I don’t want the entire town talking about us.”

“They already are,” he laughs. “Come on Mel, there are no secrets in Virgin River. We’ll dress up and dance. It’ll be fun.”

He leans forward on the bar, looking hopeful, and she knows she can’t refuse him. “Ok,” she agrees. “So, you’ll pick me up? We’ll go together?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” he replies with a smile.

Mel spends longer than usual on her hair and makeup, carefully choosing a dress from her closet that Jack hasn’t seen yet. It is a deep burgundy, with a low v-neckline and fluttery skirt just skims her knees. She pairs it with a pair of black heeled boots. Eager for Jack’s arrival, she puts on her coat and is ready when he knocks on the door, looking handsome as ever in his blue button-down shirt, black blazer, and dark wash jeans. 

The event is another one of Hope’s fundraisers, held in one of the local’s barns. There’s music playing and tables of food that the townspeople prepared for the event. There’s a donation lock box with a picture of the family in need, and twinkle lights strung up on the rafters. Mel looks around, recalling the Mingle and how it felt to dance with Jack that night.

“Can I take your coat?” he asks her, and she lets him slide it from her shoulders. At the sight of her in the burgundy dress, his jaw drops. “Wow,” he tells her. “You’re gorgeous, Mel.”

She smiles, “Thank you,” she pulls him by the lapel towards her and runs her other hand down his chest, whispering in his ear, “You’re looking incredibly sexy tonight.”

He exhales, suddenly wishing they had stayed in for the night. “I’ll be right back,” he says, putting their coats on a nearby table and returning to her side. They get something to eat and chat with Connie, Hope, and Doc before heading to the dancefloor. Even though everyone knows that Jack and Mel are together at this point, this is the first time they are going out in public with their relationship. Jack is unable to take his eyes off Mel the entire night. She is breathtaking. 

“Remember the night we first danced?” she asks him as he pulls her closer, her body flush against his. “I hated watching you with Charmaine,” she adds.

“You did?” he asks.

“I did,” she replies. “I knew I liked you, because I was jealous of her. I just had a hard time admitting it myself.”

They move together to the music, “I knew it then when I held you that night,” he tells her.

“Knew what?” she wonders.

“That I loved you,” he admits. 

“Jack,” she whispers, her eyes meeting his. They don’t notice that nearly every pair of eyes in the room is on them as Mel kisses him. They kiss for a few seconds before she pulls away, Jack leaning his forehead against hers, breathing deeply.

“I love you too,” she whispers, leaning her head on his shoulder as they sway to the music. Most of the townspeople smile as they witness the new couple, so clearly in love with each other, and they do not notice that one of their own has stepped outside, her phone pressed to her ear.

“They’re here together,” she says into the phone.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Charmaine responds, scowling. 

“No,” her friend answers, “And I’m sorry Char, but they look really happy. Maybe it’s time you tried to forget about Jack.”

“I gave him two years of my life,” Charmaine replies angrily. “I’m not going to be able to find a better man than Jack. I want Jack. She’s been here a few months. It won’t last.”

“If you say so,” her friend says skeptically. “But you haven’t seen what I’ve been seeing all night.”

Charmaine hangs up the phone angrily, grabbing her coat and heading out the door. She drives to Virgin River quickly, parking on one of the side streets near Mel’s cabin, and creeps through the darkness around the side of the place, peering into the windows. No one is home, and the inside is dark. She sits on one of the Adirondack chairs facing the river and waits.

Jack drives Mel home, holding her hand as they walk up the path to the cabin together. “Everyone was staring at us tonight,” she tells him as he takes the keys out of his pocket.

“No,” he corrects, “Everyone was staring at you. Seriously Mel, you are gorgeous. I can’t take my eyes off you.”

“Jack, please,” she blushes.

“What?” he replies, laughing, “You don’t believe me? Well, we’re going to need to do something about that.”

“Oh yeah?” she says, “And what’s that?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” he replies, his voice low and husky. She feels her pulse quicken as he unlocks the door, holding it open for her so that she can enter the cabin. He switches on the lights and bends to strike a match, tossing it into the fireplace before turning back to her. He walks over to her slowly, removing her jacket and hanging it up with his on the hooks by the door. Her heart is pounding as he steps behind her, turning her to face the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. He wraps his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her neck and kissing her gently. She gasps.

“Look,” he says, gazing into the mirror at their reflection. “You’re so beautiful, Mel.”

“Only because that’s how you make me feel,” she replies softly. 

“No, look again,” he replies, his fingers reaching for the zipper on her dress, his eyes never breaking contact with hers as he slowly lowers it, sliding the dress off her shoulders and letting it pool at her feet. He runs his hands up and down her curves, his lips kissing the shell of her ear, her neck, her shoulder. She shivers at the intensity of the moment, her pulse racing. 

“So sexy,” he whispers, his body pressing into hers from behind. “So beautiful,” he adds, as she turns around in his arms. She kisses him then, pushing his blazer off his shoulders and walking with him backwards to the bed, her tongue dueling with his.

Charmaine watches them through the curtain sheers on the window, unable to look away. Her eyes narrow into slits, her anger building as Jack unclasps Mel’s bra, gazing into her eyes lovingly as he kisses her, over and over again. She watches as they make love, their eyes open the entire time, watching each other. She remembers that Jack always closed his eyes when he was with her, she can see the difference in him, and she is furious.

She notices the way Jack looks at Mel with complete love and adoration, like he can’t quite believe that she’s real and he’s with her. Her heart clenches again as she watches them move together in perfect synchronization, as if they were made for each other. They fall asleep together, Mel’s head on Jack’s chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Charmaine creeps back through the darkness to her car and drives home, seething.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mel runs through the forest, unable to shake the feeling that someone is watching her. She glances behind her, but no one is there. She turns off her regular path, heading in the direction of the bar. 

“Hey,” Jack says warmly when he sees her, “How was the run?”

“Strange,” Mel replies, frowning, “I kept feeling like someone was following me, but every time I turned around there was no one there.”

Jack walks around the bar toward her, his expression concerned, “After all that’s happened, I’m not going to lie, you running out there alone really makes me nervous, Mel.”

“I know,” she responds, “But I don’t want to give it up.”

“I know,” he replies, squeezing her hand in his. “And I would never ask you to, but I’m getting you some pepper spray for peace of mind, ok?”

She nods, “Ok.”

Jack has felt it too, uneasiness, and like someone is watching him. He attributes it to the fact that he got shot, and they still don’t know who did it. He can’t remember what the perpetrator looked like, it all happened so quickly. And the sheriff hasn’t had any leads. He tries to shake it off, wanting to focus on the present, and especially Mel. After he finishes work and closes up the bar that night, he gets into his truck and heads to Mel’s.

He lets himself into the cabin, using his key. She’s standing at the stove, cooking. He takes off his jacket and wraps his arms around her from behind, nibbling on her earlobe and kissing his way down her neck.

“Jack!” she squirms, laughing as she turns in his arms and kisses him soundly on the lips. “How was your day?”

“I tried calling Brady, but I wasn’t able to get through to him,” Jack says. “Paid some bills, dealt with Connie trying to ask me a dozen questions about us,” he continues. “You know, typical day.”

Mel laughs, “Oh geez,” she sighs as she brings the food to the table and the two of them sit down together. “What else could Connie possibly want to know? You know, she even asked me how you are in bed the other day.”

He hesitates before responding, “She wanted to know, um…we are definitely going back to that other question,” he grins, pausing again before taking a breath. “She wanted to know when I was going to propose to you.”

Mel doesn’t say anything, looking at him in surprise for a second before recovering. “Wow,” she replies, chewing her food, obviously deep in thought.

“I didn’t answer her, for the record,” he says, rambling nervously, “I mean you and I have only been together a short while and I didn’t want to assume that you’d even want to get married again, and…”

“Jack,” she interrupts, looking at him, “I don’t ever want to be without you.”

He gapes at her again, his lips slowly curving into a smile. “Really?” he asks.

“Really,” she answers, simply, her eyes twinkling.

“So,” he says, still smiling at her, “What did you tell Connie about me?”

Mel laughs, “You know, I didn’t actually answer her. But she assumed because I blushed so much and couldn’t make eye contact with her that you are very competent in that area.”

“Ok,” he replies, still grinning at her, “So, am I then?”

“Jack,” she warns, but she’s laughing. “You really need to ask me this? Isn’t it obvious?”

“I wouldn’t want to assume anything,” he says, still teasing her and loving every minute of it.

“You are incredible, in every way possible,” Mel says, looking at him. “And when we’re together…wow.”

“I know,” he replies, kissing the back of her hand before picking up his fork and starting to eat.

They enjoy the rest of the meal together, just laughing and talking, unaware that they aren’t alone, that someone else is also watching this exchange through the window.

Charmaine stands in the darkness, observing them in their domestic bliss. She could barely get Jack to talk to her, let alone have dinner with her. She doesn’t miss how he has a key to Mel’s place, or how they seem so comfortable together. She has seen how they make love every night, and how he’s always so attentive to Mel, constantly trying to kiss her or touch her. She recognizes the love that passes between the couple. She’s been watching them for the last few days, her anger and resentment building.

She knew it before, when she last tried to kiss him and he refused her, that if she couldn’t have him than no one else could. Mel stole this life from her, the life that she deserves with Jack.

She glares at them through the window as Jack gazes at Mel lovingly as he helps her with the dishes and sits with her on the sofa, just talking for a while before they climb into bed together. He holds Mel and kisses her, making love to her, Mel’s cries of pleasure loud enough to be heard outside of the cabin before they fall asleep in each other’s arms again. Charmaine storms away from the cabin and into the night, formulating her next move.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been several weeks, and still Mel can not shake the feeling that she is being watched. She goes about her day as always, running in the mornings, heading to Jack’s for breakfast and lunch, and helping Doc in the clinic. She tries to focus on Jack and how happy she is. She’s aware that by this point they are practically living together, even though he still keeps his room over the bar and the cabin is technically hers. They spend every free moment that they aren’t working together, and she has never been happier.

Ever since she and Jack have been spending their nights together, he seems to be sleeping mostly through the night. One night she wakes to feel him thrashing in his sleep, talking to himself.

“Jack?” she says tentatively, not wanting to startle him. She rubs his bare chest soothingly, trying to get him to come back to reality. 

“No! Stop!” he shouts, jolting upright in bed suddenly, a look of panic on his face. He’s breathing heavily as he blinks a few times, gaining his bearings. He gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen, getting himself a drink of water. 

“Are you ok?” she says quietly, and it’s only then that he realizes that she is awake.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answers, setting the glass down and climbing back into bed with her, turning away from her.

“Jack,” she rolls over, scooting closer to him. “You can talk to me about anything.”

“I know,” he replies, and she hears his sharp intake of breath.

“I might not understand it all, what you went through,” she tells him, “But I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk about it, especially with me.”

He rolls over to face her. “It’s hard for me to talk about it,” he says. “I really don’t want to relive it. Honestly, I don’t want you to think less of me.”

“That’s not possible,” she begins.

“Mel,” he cuts her off, “You don’t know…”

“I know you can’t blame yourself forever for things that happened. It’s like you told me, at some point you need to move past it. You are the most honorable, wonderful, and decent man I know. I hate to see you in pain,” she runs her hand lovingly down his cheek.

He takes her hand in his, “I told Preacher that I would go with him to these meetings. It’s a group of vets who get together to talk.”

“I think that would be a good thing,” she tells him. “I’ve needed help too, Jack. After I lost my baby and then Mark, I saw someone for a while.”

“Did it help?” he asks her.

“Yes,” she replies. “It helped to have someone outside of my family and friends that I could share things with, because they weren’t invested in it. They would just listen and offer support. Jack, I know you. And you can’t take care of everyone else all the time without also taking care of yourself. And you also can’t drink your grief away, either.”

He sighs, threading his fingers through her hair. “Ok,” he agrees. “I’ll start with the meetings and go from there. Thank you,” he adds. “Just having you here with me helps me more than you know.”

“You don’t always have to be strong, not with me,” she whispers, tracing his lips with her fingertip.

He rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “So many of us didn’t make it home,” he whispers. “Everywhere we went, there was violence and death. Sometimes I hear the sounds of breaking glass, gunshots, explosions, and suddenly I’m there again, as if no time has passed. And I’m so grateful to be alive, to be here with you, but sometimes I don’t feel like I deserve it. For a long time I wondered if I was too broken to even love anyone else.”

She snuggles into his side, resting her head on his chest. “Is that why you’ve never opened up to anyone before?” she wonders.

“Part of it, yes,” he admits. “I never found anyone that I wanted to know me, before you.”

“I wish there was something I could do to help you,” she says, “The way that you help me, every day.”

“You do help,” he insists. He kisses her, and with her by his side, he sleeps soundly through the rest of the night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“I’ll take a latte to go,” Mel says to the barrister as she pays for the beverage and waits for it to be prepared. She glances around the coffee shop at the other patrons, looking out the window to see if it has started raining yet. She wants to make it back to Virgin River before the weather turns bad. Her gaze stops cold when she spots Charmaine peering through the window of the coffee shop, looking directly at her. Mel lifts her hand in a wave of acknowledgment, but Charmaine only glares at her before turning around and disappearing.

Mel collects her drink and runs outside, but Charmaine is gone.

“It was so weird, seeing her there like that,” Mel tells Jack later when they are having dinner together at the cabin. “I thought she was moving to Oregon. I didn’t expect her there, and Jack, she looked really angry. It was unsettling, to say the least.”

Jack stands, bringing his plate to the sink as he starts washing up after the meal. “There’s something I need to tell you,” he says, “Something I should have told you before. But honestly after I found out the babies weren’t mine, I thought that Charmaine was out of our lives for good.”

“What is it?” Mel questions, moving to stand beside him at the sink.

“That day I was shot,” he begins, “I got a text from Charmaine that morning. ‘9-1-1. I need you.’ So, I drove right there, thinking there was something wrong with her or the twins. When I got there, she was making cookies for the dog and needed me to unclog the kitchen sink.”

“You’re kidding me,” Mel rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief.

“So, I fixed it for her,” he continues, “And then I told her about the house that I was trying to buy for the twins. And I don’t know, but for some reason she thought I meant we would be living together, her and I, in that house. I never even said anything about living with her, and I had always been very clear that I didn’t want to be with her, but she tried to kiss me.”

“Jack,” Mel interrupts, “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I didn’t kiss her back, of course. I told her I’d been clear that I would be a father to the twins, but that she and I were not getting back together. She didn’t take it well. She blamed my feelings for you, and then she threatened to take the twins away from me and move to Oregon. And that’s how we left things, until the hospital, anyway.”

Mel doesn’t reply, walking away from him and moving to sit on the sofa. 

“I’m so sorry, Mel,” he says, going to sit beside her. “With everything that happened that day with Spencer, and you going to see Brady, and Preacher and the bar, my head was spinning. You know that I have a hard time telling people things I know will hurt them, but I honestly did plan to tell you that night at the bar while we ate. And then later, when I was recovering, I just thought she was gone from our lives. I wanted to forget her. I was relieved.”

“I know,” she says quietly, still not looking at him.

“Our relationship was so new, and we’d gone through so much at that point to even be together. I didn’t want to upset you, or even worse, lose you,” he admits.

“I know,” she says again, but she is clearly upset.

“Can you forgive me?” he asks, and Mel finally looks up to meet his gaze. Her heart melts at his expression, a mixture of sadness, regret, and hope. She nods, slowly.

“I don’t forgive her,” Mel answers. He doesn’t say anything, but takes her hands in his. “I know it’s irrational, but I hate that you were ever even with her. I know I was married before, and I have no right to feel that way, but…”

“I know,” Jack replies, softly. “Do you know how guilty I felt, getting a woman pregnant who I didn’t love? A woman I was only with because it was comfortable at the time. I don’t know what that says about me. I want to be the kind of man you deserve, Mel.”

She kisses him them, her lips lingering on his before she pulls back. “Ugh,” she says, “I don’t know how to shake this feeling!”

“I understand,” he replies.

“You do?” she asks.

“Of course,” he answers. “It’s how I feel about Mark.”

She stands, walking across the cabin in the direction of the bed. “What was he like?” Jack asks quietly.

She hesitates, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before responding. “He was kind. We met in the hospital where we worked, him as a doctor. I used to joke that he was married to his work, because he was so dedicated to it. He loved to kid around, and loved sailing, and he loved me.”

“Sounds like a smart guy,” Jack says.

“He was,” Mel agrees. “You don’t have anything to be jealous of, Jack. I can’t even put you and Mark in the same category in my head, or my heart. But Charmaine, I have this feeling that she is never going to go away, like she’s not willing to give you up.”

“Why do you think that?” Jack questions.

“Because I wouldn’t, not without a fight,” Mel replies. “It’s the only thing we had in common, I think.”

“I can’t put you in the same category either,” Jack clarifies. “There’s all the other women I’ve ever been with, and then there’s you.”

“Have there been a lot?” she asks quietly, unsure of whether she wants the answer.

“Yes,” he admits, looking down, “But none of them meant anything to me. It was just physical, no emotions attached.”

“For you, anyway,” Mel snaps, still clearly upset.

“I’m sorry, Mel,” he tells her. When she doesn’t respond, he walks back to the sink, and starts washing the dishes again. She heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looks at herself in the mirror, trying to shake off the sinking feeling in her stomach. She hates feeling this way, powerless, out of control. Just the idea of Jack being with another woman, even for a kiss he didn’t initiate, makes her insides clench. She knows that he and Charmaine were intimate before, of course. She shakes her head with emphasis, trying to get the images out of her head, of him in bed with Charmaine, his hands on her body, his lips kissing hers.

“Stop it, Mel,” she says out loud, splashing some water on her face and washing her hands. She opens the door to find him drying the dishes, and he turns around to look at her. She leans against the bathroom door, “I’m sorry, Jack. I forgive you. It’s just that the idea of you with anyone else, especially Charmaine, makes me crazy. I don’t blame her for trying to keep her hooks in you. You’re a fantastic lover.”

He laughs, “Trust me, it isn’t me, it’s us. Together.”

“Really?” she asks, unsure.

He puts down the dishtowel and walks over to her, pulling her close and lowering his lips to hers. He kisses her passionately, his tongue tangling with hers. He breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, “Can you feel that, too?” he asks.

Heart pounding, pulse racing, every nerve ending on fire, yes. She feels it too, so overwhelmed by him that she can only nod in response, cupping his face in her hands and pulling his mouth back to hers. They kiss heatedly, her pushing him backwards towards the bed until he falls onto it, her hovering over him.

“You’re incredible,” he whispers, looking up at her in amazement. 

“Trust me, it isn’t me, it’s us. Together,” she replies, and he laughs, flipping her over until she’s on her back, his body pressing hers into the mattress.

“I love you,” he tells her.

“Why don’t you show me how much,” she challenges, reaching up for him. They make love, the angst from their argument fueling new levels of passion. Afterwards, Mel collapses on top of him, breathing deeply as she looks towards the window. For a split second, she swears she sees someone watching them.

“Jack!” she nearly shouts, startling him. “There’s someone at the window!”

He jumps out of bed, pulling on his boxers before running for the door. He opens it, looking around outside for any sign of a trespasser. “I don’t see anyone,” he says, returning inside. “Are you sure you saw someone?”

“Yes,” she answers. He locks the door and begins going around the cabin, pulling the curtains closed completely before returning to bed. Mel is visibly shaking.

“Hey, it’s ok,” he soothes, pulling her into his embrace. “I’m not going to let anything happen, alright?” He kisses her forehead, rocking her back and forth.

“I know those eyes, that look,” Mel whispers, her voice quavering, “It’s the same look I saw today at the coffee shop.” They sit in silence for a moment, both processing this before she adds, “Jack, what if it was Charmaine that shot you? What if she’s the reason we always feel like someone is watching? What if it’s her!”

Jack’s jaw drops as he contemplates Mel’s words. “Oh my God,” he says.

They both look towards the closed curtains of the window, their hearts pounding in the darkness of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love Virgin River (obviously) and love talking about all things Jack and Mel. If you want to chat, I'm fivefoot2 on Tumblr. I'd love to know what you think of the story (and who you think shot Jack!).


	6. Chapter 6

Mel eventually falls asleep that night, even though her sleep is restless and fitful. Jack paces the cabin in the darkness, his mind reeling.

He knows that Charmaine seemed unhinged when he went to her house that day and she tried to kiss him. “You’re making me look crazy and I’m not!” she had shouted at him. But truthfully, with her scheme to get pregnant and keep him in her life, compiled with the fact that she now seemed to be following Mel around, he knew her sanity was definitely in question.

“Hey,” Mel’s voice says in the darkness. “Come back to bed.”

He gets back into bed, snuggling close to her. “Maybe we should get out of town for a few days,” he suggests.

She doesn’t say anything for a while, and Jack thinks that maybe she is asleep. “You know she asked me to leave Virgin River before,” she eventually says, breaking the silence.

“What?” he asks, “When?”

“The day I found out that she was pregnant. I ran into her at that same coffee shop. I really need to stop going there,” she adds.

“What did she say?” he wonders.

“I congratulated her on the pregnancy, trying to be polite. And she said she wanted you back, and that you’d never choose her and the baby as long as I was around,” Mel explains.

He sits up in bed, frowning. “Is that why you went to L.A.?”

“It was part of it, yes,” she responds. “I didn’t want to ruin your chance at having a family. I can’t give you children, Jack.”

“It’s ok,” he replies. “I love you, and none of that matters to me.”

“You say that now, but you don’t know,” Mel answers. “Maybe one day you’ll want more. I felt the same way too, before the option was taken away from me. Mark kept telling me that I was enough, that our love was enough, but it turns out it wasn’t enough for me. I don’t want that to happen to us.”

“It won’t,” he states.

“You don’t know that,” she insists.

“Mel, I’ve waited over four decades for you. I know we belong together. I have more than enough faith for the both of us,” he snuggles back closer to her, hugging her tightly.

“You were waiting for me when you were an infant?” she shakes with laughter in the darkness. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he replies, laughing. “You know what I mean!” His fingertips graze her sides, tickling her.

Mel squeals with laughter, trying to move away from him. “Stop! Jack!” she grabs at his wrists, trying to resist him. He leans over her, feeling triumphant, a mischievous smile on his face. 

“I love you, Jack. You make me so happy,” she whispers, reaching up to kiss him.

“I love you too,” he replies. “Listen, tomorrow I’ll get some security cameras installed here so that we can be sure that we’re safe, ok? And promise me that you won’t go anywhere alone until we figure this out.”

“I don’t want you going anywhere alone, either,” Mel replies. 

“Deal,” he agrees, kissing her again before spooning her, his body against hers. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day Jack drops Mel off at work before heading up to Eureka with Ricky for the nearest store with surveillance equipment. He and Preacher work on installing the cameras around the cabin and also the bar. They place them strategically so that they can’t easily be spotted, and Jack hooks up a monitor at the bar so he can see what is going on from his office. For the cabin, the video footage is uploaded into an online server where he and Mel can view it at any time. When it is time to pick up Mel from Doc’s, Jack is feeling confident that if someone is indeed watching them, that he will catch them in the act next time.

He explains the new surveillance equipment to Mel as he drives her home. “I’m glad we’ll have proof,” Mel says. “But I hate the idea that she may have been watching us. We don’t know how long, either. The cabin is our home, Jack. What happens there is no one’s business but ours.”

Jack smiles, noting her use of phrase ‘our home’, but he doesn’t comment on it, only saying, “I know. But I can’t go to the sheriff just on a hunch. We need proof.”

“I know,” Mel sighs, “I just hate this, that’s all.”

“I know,” Jack replies. They pull up to the cabin and go inside. Mel walks around, pulling the curtains open the way they were before last night.

“If she’s going to watch, we might as well give her a show,” she says, her lips curving into a smile and raising her eyebrows as she looks at Jack.

“I love the way you think,” he laughs, giving her a quick kiss before helping her start to prepare dinner. “I told Preacher I would need a day or two to figure things and he agreed to help us in any way he can. He’s keeping a lookout for Charmaine over at the bar, too.”

He stands beside her as she cuts up chicken and puts it in a pan, helping her wash and cut the vegetables for the stir fry they are preparing. She laughs at his attempts to dice and chop. “You know for someone who owns a restaurant, your knife skills could use a little work,” she teases him.

“I’ll have you know I’m quite capable of using this,” he chuckles, “Just not on vegetables.”

“I believe it,” she says, bumping him with her hip as she grabs some spices and tosses them into the pan. She looks over at him, concentrating hard as he tackles a bell pepper, and she can’t help but smile. It is in small moments like this that she’s always overwhelmed by how much she loves this man.

They have a nice dinner together, making sure never to glance toward the windows in case they aren’t alone. After they eat and the dishes are done, Mel stands, reaching for her phone and portable speaker. She chooses her slow songs playlist and hits shuffle, pulling Jack by the hand up out of his chair. “Dance with me?” she asks.

They begin swaying to the music, the crackling fire casting a soft, romantic glow over the room. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“What are you thinking?” he asks when she is silent.

“That I just love being with you,” she replies softly, “That this feels like home. That despite everything, I feel the safest when I’m in your arms.”

“I was thinking that too. You’re my home,” he answers. “If you want to get away from here, I’ll go anywhere with you.”

“I don’t want to leave Virgin River,” Mel replies. “It’s my home now. I’m not going to let Calvin, or Charmaine, or anyone else ruin it. Besides, your business is here.”

He sighs, “Mel, I would leave everything behind in a second if I thought you were in danger. If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn’t survive…”

She puts her finger over his lips, silencing him. “Hey,” she says, “We are in this together. You and me, got it?”

He nods and she continues, “I know you want to protect me, but I feel the same way about you. You are going to have to let me help. Don’t try and do this all on your own,” she explains.

He kisses her, his lips lingering on hers for a moment, “I’m not used to accepting help, either.” 

“I know,” she nods, “But we are an us now. Where you go, I go.” He smiles, and she grins back. “So, what do you say, cowboy, want to put on a real show?”

“I love you,” he replies, his eyes twinkling as he looks at her. She kisses him then, her fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. She pushes his shirt over his shoulders as he deepens the kiss, her stomach swooping with the butterflies that always accompany being with him like this.

“Where to?” he asks, his tone light, “The counter? The kitchen table? The couch? The bed?”

“The bed,” Mel answers, “I don’t want her looking at you. You’re mine.” She kisses him with renewed intensity, reminding him of their passionate first night together. And soon, he can focus on nothing else but her, his senses in overdrive. He picks her up and carries her to the bed, his lips pressed firmly to hers.

It never ceases to amaze him that his want for her seems boundless and infinite. He can’t get enough of this woman. She lights a fire within him, and he needs her like he needs air. He is so focused on her and the moment that he forgets that his crazy ex might be outside, watching him make love to Mel. He pours all his energy and feelings into making Mel’s body sing, his passion, love, angst, sorrow, fear, all of it. 

“Wow,” Mel says, trying to catch her breath as she lays on top of him afterwards, her limbs like jelly. “This must be a new record, or something,” she sighs contentedly. “That was incredible.”

“Understatement,” Jack murmurs, still out of breath, running his fingers through her hair.

She grows quiet, staring up at the darkened ceiling. “What are you thinking?” he asks her.

“Do you think you would have stayed with Charmaine if I hadn’t come to Virgin River?” she asks. “Was I the reason you broke up?”

He pauses, leaning up on one elbow to face her, “No. You know I never really considered myself ‘with’ her, at least not in the traditional sense of the word.”

“Even when you found out she was pregnant?” Mel asks.

“I didn’t love her. I never did,” he replies. “It wasn’t until you came to town that Charmaine started acting like we were more serious. Before that, we just saw each other from time to time, but I never would have called it a relationship. And then, suddenly, she was talking about celebrating anniversaries and wanting to spend more time together. I know now that I should have ended things with her as soon as I met you.”

“Why didn’t you?” she wonders. 

“Because I didn’t think at first there was anything to end. We weren’t committed to each other, in my mind anyway,” he says.

“Because you’re not the commitment type,” she whispers, remembering their talk in the woods. “You don’t want to be like your father.”

“Mel,” he traces her cheek with his fingertips.

“It’s ok,” she says, but he can hear the hurt in her voice.

“It’s completely different with you,” he says, “I am in love with you. I have been from the moment I first saw you.”

“Jack,” she whispers.

“It’s like you told me before, being away from you physically hurts,” he explains. “So, I guess you are stuck with me.”

“I can live with that,” she replies, smiling in the darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, they review the footage from the security cameras and sure enough, Charmaine is caught in the act. She watched them for at least an hour during the night, and by her expression she saw them in the throes of passion.

“So now what do we do?” Mel asks. “Get a restraining order against her?”

“That would be a start,” Jack replies. “I don’t know why she’s doing this. Why doesn’t she just leave and go to Oregon like she said?”

“Because she’s obsessed with you and can’t let you go?” Mel suggests.

“I don’t think it’s just me,” he replies. “I mean, she’s been following you around for weeks.”

“We could confront her,” Mel volunteers, “Tell her to back off or else.”

“No,” Jack insists, “She could be dangerous. I’m telling you she was totally unhinged the last time I went to her house. And we don’t know what she’s capable of.”

“I know,” Mel nods. “Ok, well just tell the sheriff for now, and let’s hope the restraining order scares her off so that she’ll leave us alone.”

“I hope so,” Jack agrees. “I’m going to take care of that, and I’ll see you late at Hope and Doc’s. Remember they invited us for dinner?”

“Oh, right,” Mel recalls, giving him a quick kiss before they both head off to work for the day.

Later, they’re all gathered around the table, Jack explaining to Hope and Doc that Charmaine has been following them and watching them.

“Wow,” Hope muses. “I knew she was desperate, but I didn’t know she’d stoop this low. Do you two need anything from us? You are always welcome to stay here if you want. You know, until things calm down a bit.”

“Thank you,” Mel replies, “That’s sweet of you to offer, but we are ok. Jack installed the cameras and we’re getting a restraining order. I don’t think she’s capable of violence.”

Jack stands, beginning to clear the plates from the table. “Oh Jack, let me help you,” Hope says, picking up dishes and leading him into the kitchen. She begins rinsing the plates. 

“I know things haven’t been perfect for you two,” Hope tells him, “But I know I have never seen you happier. I have been rooting for the two of you to get together since the minute I met Mel.”

“You and me both,” he laughs. “Thank you, Hope.”

“Jack,” Hope begins, “Mel adores you. You are everything to her. When she thought she lost you, well…Doc and I had to remind her to keep breathing. I know you want to protect her, but please don’t forget to protect yourself. Mel needs you.”

“I need her,” he replies, simply. 

Hope rubs his arm affectionately, “I know you do.”

The two return to the table and Doc looks at them clearing his throat before saying, “There’s something I need to talk to you two about.”

Mel looks concerned, “What is it?”

“Well,” he begins, “I started feeling a bit light-headed, and I was having some vision problems, so I went to a doctor to get myself checked out. And it turns out, my ticker isn’t working quite the way it should anymore.”

“Your heart?” Jack asks, “Are you ok?”

“The doctor seems to think that I need to avoid stress,” he laughs, “As if that’s even possible while being alive. Either way, I’m going to need Mel’s help more to run the practice. I was hoping she’d consider maybe increasing her responsibilities. It would really help me out.”

“Of course,” Mel responds, reaching for Doc’s hand. “Anything you need, just say the word.”

“You’ve got yourself a good woman here, Jack,” Doc says, smiling between the two of them.

“Don’t I know it,” Jack replies, smiling lovingly at Mel.

“You two are so adorable, I can’t stand it!” Hope laughs, hugging both of them, feeling triumphant that her gut instincts about them turned out to be right.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mel is working on paperwork at the clinic the following morning when she hears someone enter.

“Hey Doc,” she says, “I’m in the office!” Picking up her cellphone, she walks in the direction of the kitchen to make some coffee. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Charmaine standing in the foyer.

“Charmaine,” Mel says nervously, “Hi. What brings you here this morning?” Mel slides her hand into her pocket, gripping her phone. “Is everything ok with the babies?”

“Oh yes, we are all doing just fine,” Charmaine replies, her voice eerily steady.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Mel asks, feeling her heart begin to pound.

“I just wanted to talk to you, if that’s ok,” Charmaine says.

“Yeah, sure,” Mel responds. “I was just going to make some coffee. Do you want to wait for me in the office?”

“I’ll come with you,” Charmaine states, following Mel into the kitchen. She sits at the table while Mel prepares the coffee. Once it is brewing, the two women walk back to Doc’s office, Mel seated at the desk while Charmaine sits in one of the chairs facing the desk. Once Mel’s phone is concealed behind the desk, she discreetly unlocks it and dials Jack’s number, hoping he answers and can hear enough to know what is going on at the clinic.

“I’m listening,” Mel says, trying to get Charmaine to start talking.

Charmaine stares at Mel for a moment before saying, “You know, I have spent way too long trying to figure out what it is that you have that I don’t,” she laughs humorlessly before continuing, “And then I thought maybe you had just seduced Jack and since he’s weak he didn’t stop you. I had to know for sure, you know?”

Mel nods, afraid to say anything at this point.

“So, then I watched you, together. And you know what I saw? What I’ve always wanted with Jack. A home, someone by my side. It was everything I ever wanted, except with you in my place. Why couldn’t you have just stayed in L.A. and left us alone?”

“Well, I had made a commitment to Doc to finish out my contract,” Mel says, keeping her voice even.

“Whatever,” Charmaine snaps. “You can’t even give him a family. Jack and I could have had it all.”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jack races to the clinic in his truck. After answering Mel’s phone call and hearing Charmaine’s voice, he ran out of the bar, not even bothering to tell anyone where he was going. His heart is pounding frantically in his chest, memories of the night Mel was attacked in the clinic flooding his mind as he drives. 

Mel is everything to him. Ever since she told him she loved him in the woods that night, he has never been happier in his life. After all that they have already been through, he knows he needs to say or do something to get through to Charmaine so that she will leave them alone.

He quietly enters the clinic and walks in the direction of Mel and Charmaine’s voices, coming from the office.

Mel looks at him in relief as he enters the room.

“Charmaine, what are you doing here?” he asks.

“Of course you’re here,” Charmaine says bitterly, “You practically orbit around her, why wouldn’t you be here?”

Jack holds up his hands in surrender, “Listen Charmaine,” he begins, “Mel has done nothing to you. Why don’t we go outside and talk, ok?”

“Nothing to me?” Charmaine scoffs, “Right, she only shows up here and steals away the man I love. I wouldn’t call that nothing. If it weren’t for her, we’d still be together.”

“Charmaine,” Jack replies, “That isn’t true. I’m sorry, but I never loved you the way that you deserve. I didn’t fall in love with Mel to hurt you, it just happened. And none of this is her fault. We love each other. You deserve happiness and a man who loves you the way that I love Mel. I want that for you.”

Charmaine sighs, her eyes filling with tears. “I can’t imagine any man being better than you.”

“Oh, he’ll be better, because he’ll give you his heart,” Jack responds.

“Why don’t you love me?” Charmaine asks, “I really think I need to know. What’s so different about her?” she asks, pointing at Mel bitterly.

“I knew it from the first moment that I saw her,” he says honestly. “I felt instantly connected to her. I just wanted to be with her,” he explains, “It was as if suddenly, all my dreams came true. You’re great, Charmaine, honestly. But you and I just aren’t meant to be.”

“Jack,” Mel whispers, and they make eye contact across the room.

Charmaine looks between the two of them, her expression softening slightly. “I guess I can’t mess with fate, then. Or soulmates, or whatever you want to call it.”

“I’m so sorry, Char,” Jack tells her, “I really do care about you and want what’s best for you, but you need to leave us alone. We know that you’ve been watching us.”

Charmaine flinches, thinking for a moment before saying, “When you got shot I thought maybe it would be like a new start. I could take care of you and we could have this family, but then you just kept choosing her over me. And I had to know why, so that I could move on. I’m sorry, Jack.”

“I need you to promise me that you’ll leave us alone. Stop following Mel. Stop watching us at night. Stop all of it, ok?” Jack tells her. “Go to Oregon, get a fresh start. If you leave, I’ll stop the restraining order from being filed. It won’t end up on your record.”

“Yeah, ok,” Charmaine says reluctantly. She looks at Jack for a long time before finally saying, “Goodbye, Jack.”

“Goodbye Charmaine,” he answers. He and Mel watch as Charmaine leaves the clinic, Jack quickly locking the door behind her. “Are you ok?” he asks Mel.

“Yes,” she replies. “I was afraid, but I didn’t really think she’d do anything to hurt either of us. But Jack, if she didn’t shoot you, then who did?”

“I don’t know,” he answers.

“You know, she does have a point, though,” Mel adds.

“Who, Charmaine?” Jack questions.

“Yes,” Mel replies, “I can’t imagine any man being better than you either. You can’t blame her for being a little crazy, losing you.”

“A little?” Jack laughs. “I think she crossed over into ‘a lot’ territory a while ago.”

Mel laughs, “Come here,” she says to Jack.

He walks over to her, and she wraps her arms around him. “Thank you for saving me, again.”

“Anytime,” he responds, before pressing his lips to hers.

“Jack,” she says, breaking the kiss. “If Charmaine isn’t the shooter, then who is? Are you sure you don’t remember anything more about that night?”

“I remember that I was in the kitchen getting the steaks ready. Mike called me to tell me about the bust on the pot camp, and then as I was talking to him, I heard someone come in and I thought it was you. I called out to you telling you I was in the kitchen. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital.”

“Oh my God, Jack,” she says, her eyes widening in horror, “What if the person who shot you was looking for me instead? I was at Emerald Lumber that day. There were other guys there besides Brady. Maybe one of them told Calvin!”

“Mel,” he says, tracing the shell of her ear with his fingertips, “It wasn’t your fault. We don’t even know if Calvin was behind anything. It could have been someone trying to rob the place. It could be anyone, really. I still feel like if it were Calvin or one of his guys, they would have aimed to kill me, not shot me in the side like that.”

Mel closes her eyes, recalling the scene of the crime with perfect clarity. She remembers that the chairs were knocked off the table, the condiments tray scattered, the glass on the refrigerators near the floor splattered with his blood. None of it makes any sense.

“Maybe they panicked, and they weren’t thinking about the aim. Maybe they didn’t want to kill you, just send you a message,” she suggests.

“Doesn’t do much good if I can’t remember who did it,” Jack replies.

Jack’s cell phone begins vibrating in his pocket. He sees that it is Mike and answers immediately. “Hey Mike,” he says, “I think we’ve ruled out Charmaine, at least. Do you have any leads?”

“I wish I did, bro,” Mike replies. “We went in a cleared out most of the camp that Calvin was running, but some of the guys seem to have been tipped off, and we don’t know how many may have gotten away before we were able to apprehend them.”

“Jesus,” Jack answers, looking at Mel. He’s always thought of Virgin River as safe, but perhaps it isn’t anymore. At least not until he can be sure that this whole situation is put to rest. He thanks Mike for the update and hangs up the phone.

“How would you feel about a visit to Sacramento?” he asks Mel. “My mom has been bugging me to bring you for a visit. She’s been dying to meet the woman who has finally stolen her boy’s heart.”

“Ok,” Mel agrees. “But we can’t stay away forever. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Jack says, pulling her into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how you all feel about Charmaine, but I feel like her storyline needs to be reconciled since her having Jack’s twins is a huge obstacle still in the way of Jack and Mel’s romance and happiness. She kept them apart for most of season 2…dramatic mission accomplished. What do you think will happen with Charmaine on the show?
> 
> A) She is the one who shot Jack and she goes to jail.  
> B) Jack isn’t the father of the twins.  
> C) Charmaine moves to Oregon and isn’t a major part of the story anymore  
> D) Something bad happens to Charmaine and/or the twins  
> E) She has the twins and they all manage to make it work somehow  
> F) Other (please explain)


	7. Chapter 7

Jack lay awake that night, thinking over Mel’s words. It hadn’t occurred to him that the shooter might have been targeting someone else. He assumed that he had gone too far with Calvin, and this was his warning to back off or else. He looks over at her sleeping form, her hair shining in the moonlight streaming in through the window, and he knows he’d do anything to protect her, even leave Virgin River.

He laughs at himself in the darkness, if only his marine buddies could see him now, completely in love, committed in a relationship, he is sure they wouldn’t even recognize him. He has never met anyone like Mel before, someone he wants to bring home to meet his family. His mother has been on his case for weeks now, wanting him to visit. He couldn’t hide the joy in his voice when he talked to her, and his mom had known right away that something was different about her son. “Who is she?” she had asked, “Who is this girl who has finally earned your heart?”

Jack knows his mother will love Mel, it isn’t even a question. His dad, on the other hand, is a different story. Jack could never seem to do right by his father, and they don’t see eye to eye on anything. He also doesn’t always treat his mother the way Jack thinks he should. He sighs, looking at Mel. Her eyelids are fluttering, and he thinks she must be dreaming. He closes his eyes, trying to fall back asleep, when the sound of Mel sniffling wakes him. He sits up in bed, looking at her, and she’s crying.

“Mel?” he says, shaking her gently until she’s awake. “You’re safe. It was only a dream.”

She opens her eyes and looks at him, and to his utter dismay, she crumbles into his arms, sobbing. “It was so awful,” she replies. “You were gone,” she cries, “I couldn’t get to you in time. Oh, Jack!”

“Shh,” he says, trying to soothe her, but he knows how she feels. He’s been awake half the night for the same reason. “It’s ok, I’m right here,” he tells her, stroking her hair. She cries while he holds her, and after a while she pushes away from him so that they are lying face to face in the bed, her expression unreadable. “What is it?” he asks.

And suddenly her lips are on his, her hands roaming his body. She nearly tackles him, hovering over him, taking control, her hands pinning his wrists up over his head. He looks up at her in shock and awe, his eyes darkening with desire.

“I just need to feel you,” she whispers, and he groans, more than willing to oblige her. There are tears in her eyes as they make love. Every kiss, every touch drawing an intensity that thunders throughout his entire body, their hearts beating as one. Later, she holds him tightly, unwilling to have even an inch of space between them.

“Wow,” he says, kissing her hair, “Where did that come from?” he asks before adding, “Not that I’m complaining.”

She exhales, “I think after all I have been through, I don’t want to take any moment for granted anymore. I’m trying so hard not to be afraid. I thought before that the worst things in my life had already passed, but now I’m realizing that isn’t true. Whoever almost took you from me is still out there, Jack, and I just can’t lose you. I can’t.”

“I know,” he answers. “I was up half the night worrying about you. We can’t keep going on like this.”

“It’s this feeling that I was trying to avoid, when I pushed you away before,” she admits. “This paralyzing fear that something bad is going to happen to you, or to us. And then I opened my heart to you, allowed myself to love you, and it has become the best thing in my life. You’re everything, Jack.”

“You’re everything to me, too,” he replies, softly. “I don’t want you to be afraid anymore.”

“I know,” she answers, “I’m trying really hard not to be.”

He wraps his arms around her, hugging her until eventually, they both fall asleep, finding safety in each other’s arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“I haven’t had the best luck meeting the parents,” Mel says the next day on their way to Sacramento. “Mark’s mother never liked me. She never thought I was good enough for her son. And now I think she blames me for what happened to him.”

“I don’t see how anyone could not like you,” Jack replies. “And what happened wasn’t your fault. It was an accident.”

“I know,” Mel says, “I never had a big family growing up. It was just my dad, Joey, and me. Sometimes I think I don’t know how to be part of a family, and maybe Mark’s parents sensed that in me or something.”

“Trust me, my mom will love you,” Jack insists.

“How can you be so sure?” Mel asks.

“Because I do,” he replies, taking the exit off the highway.

Eventually, they pull up to a quaint, colonial style house with a big yard. Mel nervously clutches the bottle of wine and bouquet of flowers she brought for Jack’s parents in her hands as they walk to the front door. Before they can knock, the door flings open and there stands Sandy Sheridan, wiping her hands on her apron and tucking a few loose strands of hair back into her bun. “Jack!” she exclaims, pulling her son into a tight hug. “And you must be Mel!” she says, hugging her, “Oh my, you are gorgeous, my son wasn’t exaggerating!”

“Thank you,” Mel blushes. “It’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Sheridan,” Mel says politely, handing her the gifts.

“Oh, call me Sandy,” she insists.

Jack sets their bags in the foyer as his father walks into the room. “Son,” he nods in acknowledgment, but the two don’t hug or shake hands. 

“Dad,” Jack says, “This is Mel.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Sheridan,” Mel says. John Sheridan is tall, graying, and almost imposing as he appraises her.

“Oh, so formal,” Sandy smiles, “Call him John. We’re so glad you came for a visit, aren’t we honey?” she asks, looking at her husband, who only nods, unsmiling. “Jack, why don’t you bring those bags up to the guestroom and show Mel around a bit so you can get settled before dinner,” she suggests.

Jack lifts the bags and leads Mel upstairs and into a small yet nicely furnished and neat bedroom. 

“Sorry about my dad,” he says after closing the door. “He’s not the easiest person to talk to, or even be around. And like I told you before, we don’t agree on almost anything.”

“I don’t know how anyone could not be proud to have you for a son,” Mel says, giving him quick kiss. “Come on, let’s go help your mom with dinner.”

Jack and Mel help prepare the meal, his mother asking them dozens of questions about how they met, and things in Virgin River and the bar. Mel notices that Jack doesn’t mention being shot or any of the incidents with Charmaine, so she doesn’t either. When the meal is ready Jack’s father emerges from the den and plops himself into his chair at the head of the table. He holds up his empty glass. “Water,” he states flatly, and Sandy scurries around the kitchen, catering to his every whim.

“So, son,” John says, frowning at Jack, “How are things going, working at the bar.”

“I own the bar, Dad,” Jack replies, narrowing his eyes.

“Right,” John replies dismissively. “How’s business then?”

“Business is great,” Jack answers. “It helps that we’re the only restaurant in town, and Preacher’s cooking is amazing.”

John doesn’t reply, chewing his food before turning to Mel, “Jack’s never brought anyone home to meet us before,” he says, frowning. 

“I never met anyone I wanted to bring home before,” Jack insists.

John keeps looking at Mel, studying her, “So, are you more than just a pretty face, then?”

“Dad,” Jack says warningly, but Mel shoots him a look that tells him she can handle herself.

“I’m a nurse practitioner and midwife,” Mel replies, “I work at the clinic in town with Dr. Mullins. I moved to Virgin River from L.A. about four months ago, and that’s how I met Jack.”

“Impressive!” Sandy interjects, but John only scowls. They continue to eat in awkward silence, their silverware scraping against the plates.

“Why would anyone leave a big city like L.A. to go to that godforsaken place, I’ll never know,” John says, rolling his eyes.

Again, Jack takes a breath to respond, but Mel holds up her hand, silencing him. “I needed a change. And Virgin River is a lovely place with a real sense of community. Jack made me feel at home there. He’s the reason I stayed.”

“You had better watch this one,” John tells his son as he finishes his meal, “No one needs a woman with a mind of her own.” And with that, he pushes back from the table and disappears back into the den.

“Oh, don’t mind him,” Sandy says, waving her hands in dismissal, “I’ve been with him for 45 years now, and he’s never been happy about a damn thing. He’ll warm up to you, Mel, don’t you worry. I promise it isn’t you. Jack is his only son, and he’s extra tough on him. Thinks it builds character.”

Jack leaves the room in the direction of the den, intent on a mission to clear the air with his father. Mel stays behind in the kitchen, helping clean up the meal.

“You know, I’m so happy my son found you,” Sandy says warmly. “He’s been alone way too long. And after the wars and the scars, I worry about him. He’s my only son. My daughters, all four of them, are off and married, but not my Jack. I kept asking him if he ever wanted to settle down, and he just brushed me off. I worried about him. When he got back from his last tour of duty, he wasn’t the same anymore. And then he moved away from home, from all of us. I know he doesn’t want to be like his father, but he never was. And trust me when I say this, there are worse things in life than ending up like that stubborn old fool.”

Mel laughs, “Jack is special. He’s wonderful. Selfless, kind, always a gentleman. Jack takes care of the entire town, including me. You raised him right, that is for sure. I had no choice but to fall in love with him.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Sandy beams, hugging Mel. “Welcome to the family!”

Jack walks into the den where his father is sitting, watching sports. “I really don’t appreciate how you talked to Mel. I think you owe her an apology,” he says.

“For what? For being honest?” John snaps.

“You’re out of line, old man,” Jack retorts, “You don’t even know her. The least you could do is be respectful.”

“I need to know that she’s good enough for my boy,” his dad says quietly, not looking away from the screen.

“Oh, she definitely is,” Jack insists, “It’s me that might not be good enough for her.”

John pauses the game, finally glancing over at his son. “You know Jack, I haven’t always agreed with the mistakes you’ve made in your life, but believe me when I say this, that girl isn’t one of them.”

Mel walks into the den, looking for Jack. “Hey Mel,” John says to her, “Wanted to say I’m sorry. I don’t have the best, you know, people skills.”

“It’s ok,” Mel insists, sitting down on the couch. She starts asking him questions about the game, trying to engage him in conversation, and Jack leaves to help his mom finish up in the kitchen.

“So, when’s the wedding?” his mother asks as they are putting away the dishes. “She’s absolutely lovely, Jack. Smart, strong, capable, caring, and she adores you. What are you waiting for?”

“She was married before,” Jack replies. “Her husband died in a terrible car accident. I don’t even know if she wants to get married again, ever. We only just met a few months ago.”

“Oh, the poor thing,” his mom says, “Well, honey, the only way you’ll know that is if you ask. So it’s about time you asked yourself, what do you want?”

“I want her,” Jack says immediately.

“Then I’ll ask you this again, son. What are you waiting for? Life is too short to wait. When it’s right, it’s right.” Sandy says, patting him affectionately on the elbow and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He enters the den several minutes later to find Mel seated between his parents on the sofa, talking as if they’ve known each other for years. He leans in the doorway, his heart warming at the sight of her, when she notices his presence.

“Oh, hey stranger, what are you doing all the way over there?” Mel asks, reaching out her hand towards him and patting the sofa next to her. Sandy scoots over, giving him room to sit between the two most important women in his life. He reaches for Mel’s hand, giving it a squeeze before turning his attention to the game.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“Are you sure your parents don’t mind that we are sleeping in the same bed?” Mel asks him later that evening as they are getting ready for bed.

“Of course not,” he replies, “Besides, there is no way that I’m sleeping without you.”

She smiles at him, “Your parents are great.”

“Even my dad?” he asks.

“Yes, even him,” Mel replies, “He acts all tough but on the inside he’s just a big softy. Like father, like son,” she teases.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies, pulling the covers back and climbing into bed next to her before switching out the bedside lamp. “My mom loves you, just like I knew she would.”

She smiles, leaning over to give him a soft kiss. When he tries to deepen the kiss, she pulls back, grinning. “We are not doing it at your parents’ house!” she whispers, trying to push him away. 

“Doing what?” Jack asks, feigning innocence as he slides his hand up her pajama top.

“Jack!” she squirms, and he holds his hand still for a moment, looking deep into her eyes. 

“I love you,” he says, all traces of teasing gone from his handsome face. She looks at him, then, and sees the love he feels for her reflecting in his beautiful blue eyes, and before she knows it, her lips are on his, kissing him passionately.

“Not in my parents’ house!” Jack exclaims, mocking her, his eyes sparkling in amusement. She narrows her eyes at him, trying to suppress a laugh as she slings a leg over his hips, straddling him. “Have mercy!” he says, holding up his arms in mock surrender, and this time, she laughs.

He leans up and kisses her, and she is powerless against his mouth. She pulls up her top and tosses it on the floor, only breaking the kiss so she can get it over her head. “Damn you, Jack Sheridan. We’ll have to be quiet.”

“I know I can be, can you?” he replies, still laughing before he kisses her senseless. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the visit passes in a blur, with Mel seamlessly fitting into his family. His sister Brie stops by the house, her curiosity about the woman who finally snagged her brother’s heart getting the best of her. She and Mel immediately bond, and their favorite pastime becomes teasing Jack, but it only makes him fall in love with Mel even more.

“Hey,” he says to Mel one afternoon, “I need to run an errand. You good to stay here with my family?”

“Of course,” she replies, wondering what he’s up to, but she quickly forgets, laughing at a story Brie and Sandy are telling her about Jack as a child. After meeting his family, she knows how he came to be such a gentleman. There is warmth radiating from this house, even with John reigning over it. Sandy devotes herself to caring for everyone, and she sees where Jack gets it from. She can see the love within this family, and it is something that she never really had in her life. She can’t wait to meet the rest of Jack’s sisters.

When Jack returns from his errand he’s a bit on the quiet side, but Mel’s attention is diverted once more by the dinner conversation. And later, when they’re in bed together, she asks him if everything is ok.

“Yeah,” he replies, “I just got a call from Mike while I was out. He thinks most of Calvin’s guys have probably left the area, being that they don’t want to get caught.”

“So does that mean we’re safe?” Mel asks.

“I guess it does, for now anyway,” he says. Mel can tell that something else is still on his mind, even though he insists he is fine, just tired. Eventually, she falls asleep, while he stays awake, her body draped over his.

He silently reaches over to the nightstand and pulls open the drawer, removing a small black box. He flips it open, the diamond shining even in the dim moonlight of the room, before snapping the box shut again. He looks at Mel’s sleeping face, and smiles.

Ever since his mom brought up him marrying Mel, it is all he can think about. He worries that it might be too quick, that she might not be ready now, or ever. But still, he can’t imagine not being with her. Plus, the idea of her wearing his ring on her finger, letting the whole world know that they belong to each other, fills him with a joy that is so unexpected it takes his breath away.

Now he just needs to figure out how to ask her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jack is up with the sunrise the next morning, deciding to go out for a walk. It is warmer here in Sacramento, and he figures a walk through his childhood neighborhood might help clear his head. His thoughts drift back to the night Mel first told him she loved him. He was a mess that night, blaming himself for Spencer’s death. He had come to realization that Mel might never return his feelings, and that he would have to be ok with that somehow. After weeks of waiting, he was almost ready to give up. And then, she ran after him, her heart reaching out to his, and he kissed her with everything he had.

They spent that whole night talking. He told her all about his attempts to keep her and the town safe from the camps. He told her how afraid he was the night she was attacked, and how he was worried that it would happen again. He walked back to the cabin with her and they sat on her couch together, holding each other. And even though he was broken, he knew it was where he belonged, with her always.

He returns to the house, surprised to see that Mel is still fast asleep. She’s been tired lately, he thinks, probably due to all the stress. By the time she wakes, he’s already packed them both up for the return trip home. And when it is time to leave, even Jack’s father hugs both his son and Mel goodbye. They are in high spirits on the way back to Virgin River.

For the next week they settle back into their regular routine of working and spending their nights together. One night, Jack texts her and tells her he has to work late, and asks her to meet him at the bar for dinner. When she arrives, she’s surprised to find the entire place empty, the only sign that anyone is there is a small sign placed on the counter at one of the bar stools that reads ‘Reserved for Mel’. She smiles and takes a seat there. “Jack?” she calls.

He emerges from the kitchen, holding a single red rose which he places on the counter in front of her. “So, what are we having? Whiskey? Soda? Wine? You look like a wine person. Need a minute?”

She smiles at him, “Jack, those are the exact same words you said to me when we met. How do you remember that?”

“I never forget a pretty face,” he quips, and she laughs. “Also, I’m not the only one who remembers, apparently.”

“Such a smooth talker,” she swoons, teasing him. He disappears back into the kitchen and returns holding two plates of food. “I wish I could take credit for this, but this is all Preacher,” he admits, sitting beside her at the bar. They begin eating, her glancing around the room. “So where is everyone else tonight? Did you close early?”

“I did,” he answers.

“How come?” she wonders.

“I just wanted to be with you,” he says simply. He stands, going over to the jukebox and picking a slow song. “Dance with me,” he says, holding out his hand to her. She smiles, taking it and the two begin swaying to the music. He spins her and she laughs. He spins her again and this time when he pulls her back, he gets down on one knee, looking up at her, his eyes twinkling.

“Jack,” she breathes as he removes the ring box from his pocket and opens it, revealing a beautiful diamond solitaire ring set on a white gold band. 

“Mel, I know we’ve only known each other a short time, but I have loved you from the moment that we first met. I promise to love you always. Will you marry me?”

Her eyes fill with tears and she covers her mouth with her hands. “Yes!” she replies, pulling him up to kiss him, her heart swelling when she realizes that he has tears in his eyes, too.

“I love you Jack, so much,” she says, kissing him again before he removes the ring from its box and slips it on her finger. “It’s beautiful, Jack.”

“I got it when we visited my parents,” he admits. “I wanted to recreate the night we met. Too cheesy?” he asks.

“It’s perfect,” she replies, placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling him down for another kiss, the diamond sparkling in the soft lighting of the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Mel wakes the following morning to the smell of coffee and pancakes, and Jack swearing under his breath, spatula in hand.

“Good morning,” she tells him as she walks over to him, giving him a kiss as she surveys the kitchen. “You’re making pancakes?”

“Well, you already had the mix, and you were still sleeping, so I thought I’d give it a try,” he explains. “Good morning, fiancé,” he smiles at her as she holds out her hand, admiring the ring in the light of day.

“I like the sound of that,” she smiles at him, pouring herself a cup of coffee as he finishes up the last of the pancakes. They eat breakfast together, Mel enjoying a big stack of pancakes before helping herself to more. She’s laughing at something Jack says, and she doesn’t notice that one of the pancakes isn’t fully cooked inside, and suddenly a wave of nausea overtakes her. She drops her fork, running to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth.

“Mel?” Jack calls, worried. “Are you ok? I’m so sorry. I’m not the best cook!”

“It’s ok,” Mel says, sitting on the floor. “It might not even be the pancakes, I get exposed to all kinds of germs every day, remember? They really were delicious!”

After a few minutes, her queasiness passes, and she washes up and gets ready for her day. She works the entire day, busy now that Doc has cut back on his hours. Jack calls her at lunch time to see how she’s feeling. “I’m doing ok,” she tells him, “I’m probably just fighting something off, that’s all.” She had seen a few patients with a stomach virus this week.

News of their engagement spreads around the town, and more than one person comes into the clinic just to see the ring. Everyone seems genuinely happy for them, and by the time Mel returns home that evening, she is feeling great.

A few days later, she wakes up in the middle of the night, freezing. She shivers, snuggling up to Jack’s body heat, but it doesn’t help. She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom, looking for a thermometer. The thermometer beeps, and she checks it, but her temperature is normal. She puts on a sweatshirt, wraps herself in the extra quilt she keeps at the foot of the bed, and curls up next to Jack.

An hour later, she wakes up, covered in sweat, as if she had a fever and it had broken while she slept. “What is going on?” she thinks as she walks back into the bathroom to splash water on her face.

“Mel?” Jack asks, realizing she isn’t beside him in bed anymore. “Are you ok?”

“It’s the strangest thing,” she explains, “I woke up freezing about an hour ago, and now I feel like I’m on fire, but I don’t have a temperature.” 

“Maybe you should talk to Doc tomorrow,” Jack suggests, feeling her forehead. “You haven’t been feeling well lately, and you’ve been tired.”

“Ok,” Mel agrees, climbing back into bed.

By the next morning she feels completely fine again, and it isn’t until a few days later that she has another disturbing new symptom, a few sharp pains in her lower abdomen. She finally decides to confide in Doc, who sends her to a colleague of his up in Clear River. When she tells Jack about her appointment, he insists on going with her.

“Jack,” she says as they drive, “I’m really ok. I’m sure it’s just a virus or something.”

When she arrives at the doctor’s office, they take her back alone and draw blood and take a urine sample before having her change into a gown and wait for the doctor. Jack is allowed back with her then and he holds her hand while they take her blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. The doctor enters a little while later, clipboard in hand.

“Hi, Melinda,” she says, “I’m Dr. Hewson.”

“Call me Mel,” Mel tells her, “It’s nice to meet you. This is my fiancé, Jack.”

“So, I hear you haven’t been feeling well lately?” Dr. Hewson says.

“Yeah,” Mel answers, “I’ve been tired, my temperature seems to be fluctuating but I haven’t had a fever, and I had some abdominal pain this morning.”

“I see,” Dr. Hewson replies, smiling. “Doc tells me you’re a nurse practitioner and midwife, and a good one at that, so I’m surprised you haven’t figured out your own diagnosis, Mel.”

“What do you mean?” Mel asks, looking between the doctor and Jack, confused.

The doctor takes a breath, “You’re pregnant.”

“What?” Mel gasps, her jaw dropping, “That is impossible!”

“Not according to your blood and urine samples, it isn’t,” the doctor replies. “Now we can do an ultrasound to confirm if you want, to see how far along you are. What’s the date of your last period?”

“I don’t know,” Mel admits. “They haven’t been regular for a while now. And I’ve been under so much stress. I just figured I hadn’t had one because…oh my God!”

“Mel?” Jack asks, studying her.

“This can’t be! I was told I couldn’t conceive. I’ve been through IVF. My last doctor said I couldn’t have children!” Tears begin streaming down her face.

“Let me get the ultrasound machine, and I’ll give you two a minute,” Dr. Hewson says, leaving the room.

Mel sits there in shock for a few minutes, running her hands over her abdomen unconsciously while she thinks. “I’m such an idiot, Jack. I’m so sorry. We didn’t use anything! I never thought in a million years that this could happen…”

“What are you sorry about?” he asks. She looks up at him, questioning. “I’ve never been happier in my life. The woman I love, the woman I’m going to marry, is having my baby. Mel! This is amazing!” He cradles her face in his hands, kissing her, wiping her tears away. “Aren’t you happy?”

Before she can answer, the doctor returns with the ultrasound machine. Mel lifts up her shirt and Dr. Hewson begins moving the probe across her stomach. “Right there,” the doctor says proudly, pointing to a tiny blob on the screen. Mel gasps. “I’d say you’re about eleven weeks along. Congratulations.” She hits print and hands them a picture of the baby. “Mel, everything looks perfect.”

“I know,” Mel says, staring at the blurry image, in absolute awe.

“Hold on, listen,” the doctor says, and the sound of a heartbeat fills the room. Mel begins to cry, squeezing Jack’s hand tightly. “Good, nice and strong,” she tells them.

“I can’t believe this,” Mel says, as the doctor leaves so that she can get dressed. “Jack, what if something happens to the baby? I don’t know if I can do this!”

“Shh,” he holds her, “You heard what the doctor said, everything looks perfect. It’s going to be ok.”

“I don’t understand,” she says again. “Mark and I tried everything, fertility treatments, hormones, IVF, nothing worked.”

“Well,” he grins, “We certainly gave nature plenty of opportunities for success, plus all this mountain air.”

She laughs, throwing her arms around his neck. “You sure you’re happy about this?”

“I’ve never been happier. Not everyone gets everything they’ve ever wanted all at once,” he answers, kissing her softly.

“I can’t wait to tell Joey!” Mel exclaims, finally allowing herself to feel happy about the news. 

The doctor returns to give Mel a prescription for prenatal vitamins. “Dr. Hewson?” Mel asks hesitantly. “I had a baby before. Through IVF. She was stillborn. Placental abruption.”

“I’m so sorry, Mel,” Dr. Hewson says, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

“Do you think I’m higher risk because of that? I want to be happy, this is a dream come true. But…” she trails off.

“But you’re afraid that the same thing will happen again?” the doctor fills in for her, and Mel nods. “Listen, I know you’re nervous, all new moms are, but I do believe that things happen for a reason. Just like some couples are more biologically compatible to conceive than others, I’ve seen many women like you who thought they were barren go on to have big families. I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that in about seven months from now I’m handing you your beautiful new baby, ok?”

“Ok,” Mel says, “Thank you doctor.” With a final nod, the doctor leaves. Mel turns to Jack. “This is unbelievable. Oh Jack! I’m so happy! A baby!”

“Our baby,” he says, pulling her into a tight hug.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They decide to keep the news of the pregnancy to themselves until Mel is in her second trimester and step up the pace for the wedding planning. “I don’t want to get married looking like a whale,” Mel jokes.

When Mel is thirteen weeks along, she calls her sister.

“How’s engaged life going?” Joey asks. “Did you guys set a date yet?”

“We did actually,” Mel says, “Oh, and I want to meet you somewhere to go dress shopping, ok? But Joey, are you sitting down right now?”

“Why?” Joey asks warily. “Mel, what is it?”

“You’re going to be an aunt,” Mel says.

“You’re pregnant? Oh my God, Mel!” Joey exclaims.

“I know,” Mel replies. “I’m thirteen weeks. Can you believe it?”

“How’s Jack?” Joey asks.

“Oh, he’s over the moon about it. Joey, he’s amazing. At first, I was nervous because I saw how he reacted when he thought he was going to a father with Charmaine, but he’s so happy. And he’s been taking such good care of me.”

“And everything is good? You and the baby are healthy?” Joey asks.

“Yes,” Mel replies. “I know, I was just as stunned as you are when we found out. But I’ve seen it myself, women who think they can’t conceive and then suddenly I’m delivering their healthy baby. This is what I’ve always wanted, Joey.”

“I know,” Joey replies. “I’m so happy for you, sis.”

“Thanks,” Mel responds. “Now let’s talk wedding plans, I don’t have much time!”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mel can’t stop smiling as she walks into the clinic that morning. Doc is sitting at the desk and he looks up when she enters. “Looks like we have a pretty light day today,” he tells her.

“That’s good,” Hope replies, emerging from the kitchen holding two cups of coffee. She hands one to Doc and extends the other to Mel, who politely waves it away.

“So now that I have the two of you here, there’s something I’d like to ask you,” Mel tells them. “As you know, Jack and I are engaged, and we want you to be part of the wedding. My parents are both gone, and you’ve become like family to me. I was wondering if you both would like to walk me down the aisle.”

“We’d be honored,” Hope replies.

Doc doesn’t respond at first, his eyes looking a bit misty as he turns to Mel. “Nothing would make me happier,” he says quietly.

“So, have you set a date?” Hope asks.

“Yes, next month on the fifteenth,” Mel answers.

“Wow, so soon? What’s the rush?” Hope questions.

“Um, well,” Mel says, her hand moving over her abdomen, “We wanted to do it before I start showing.”

“You’re pregnant!” Hope exclaims. She launches herself at Mel, hugging her, “I’m so happy for you! Oh Mel!”

Doc looks at Mel, “You let me know if you need anything,” he tells her. “Anything at all. We are here for you, and Jack too of course.”

“I know, thank you,” she says, hugging them both.

Mel smiles, thinking about the upcoming wedding. She already asked Joey to be her matron-of-honor, and Preacher will be Jack’s best man.

“What about your old friends from L.A.?” Joey asks when they are making the guest list, “Do you want to invite them?”

“No,” she replies. “None of them have stayed in touch. I don’t think they knew what to say anymore after I lost the baby and Mark. I don’t really blame them.”

They want to have the wedding in Virgin River, of course, and Lilly offers up her farm for a venue. The other residents all come together to offer lodging in addition to Joellen’s place. Mel travels back to L.A. to buy and get fitted for a wedding dress, choosing to go a much simpler route for her second wedding. The weeks pass by in a blur of wedding planning, invitations, flowers, and talking over the menu for the reception with Preacher. Even though planning her first wedding was stressful, Mel finds herself enjoying every minute of it this time around.

Jack’s marine buddies return a few days before the big day for his bachelor party. “I knew it the first time I saw you look at Mel,” Mike tells him the night before the big day. “You had stars in your eyes, my friend.”

“He has ever since she first came to town,” Preacher replies. “You should have seen him the night they met, practically falling all over himself just to talk to her.”

Jack laughs, “Well, can you blame me?”

“No,” all the men say in unison, and Jack glares at them. 

“Hey now,” he scolds them, “That’s my soon-to-be-wife you’re talking about.”

“Wife!” Mike laughs, “Mrs. Jack Sheridan. Who would have thought! We never thought you’d settle down. And now you’re getting married with a baby on the way.”

He’s right, and Jack knows it. But despite everything, nothing has ever felt more right to him than marrying Mel. Just thinking about her has his heart pounding. He can’t wait to marry her. His phone buzzes with an incoming text. It is from an unknown number.

Congrats, man. Mel is great. I’m happy for you. -Brady

Jack immediately dials the number, but gets a message that it has been disconnected. No one has heard from Brady since he fled from law enforcement the night of the bust. He’s soon distracted yet again by his buddies and friends from town, and he can’t stop smiling, all thoughts of Brady slipping away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mel sits in a room full of women from town and her sister, drinking wine and talking about the wedding the next day. This is her bachelorette party, far different from the one she had when she was going to marry Mark. 

“That Jack,” Muriel says, “I tell you, he’s an absolute doll. And those dimples! If only he were a bit younger,” she sighs.

“A bit? Try thirty years!” Hope interjects, and they all laugh as Muriel scowls.

“Jack is sure one of a kind,” Connie adds, “He’s been our most eligible bachelor for years. You know when he first came here, the women practically lined up. I mean, those eyes alone will get you, am I right?” All of the women nod in agreement. “But he never settled down with anyone. And it wasn’t due to lack of trying, either.”

“You mean on the women’s part,” Hope jests, and again, laughter.

“So, how’d you do it?” Muriel asks Mel.

“Do what?” Mel questions.

“Finally get him to settle down?” Muriel clarifies.

Mel smiles, “I didn’t do anything. When I moved here love was the absolute last thing I was looking for. I just wanted a fresh start. But from the moment we met, I knew Jack was something special.” There’s a resounding sigh of agreement. “We just felt…drawn to each other somehow.”

“Like magnets,” Hope interrupts. “You should have seen them. Jack gravitated towards her from the beginning. He insisted that Mel stay in Virgin River, he even renovated the old cabin for her. He was always making himself available to drive her places, bring her coffee, just show up wherever she was. It was the sweetest thing.”

“I know,” Joey interjects, “I noticed it when I first met Jack. I could tell by the way he looked at my sister that there was something there. And when I saw him, I knew what my sister had been going on about.”

“Oh please,” Mel says, smacking her sister on the arm, “I did not ‘go on’ about him.”

“Um, yes you did!” Joey replies, and the women all laugh. “Every phone call his name would come up. ‘Jack and I did this’ or ‘Jack said that’. It was precious!”

Mel rolls her eyes and shakes her head, just as Hope and Connie point at a table full of gifts. “Come on Mel, we know you didn’t want a shower, but we all wanted to get you a little something.”

She opens the gifts one by one, most of which are cute maternity outfits that she will be able to wear later. The last one is a big gift bag with a tag that says it is from everyone there. Mel opens it to reveal several silk nightgowns with matching lingerie sets. She lifts each delicate one up to show everyone, and they all ooh and ahh collectively.

“Jack won’t be able to keep his hands off you when he sees you in those,” Connie says.

“He already can’t!” Joey laughs, and again the women giggle.

“So, tell me,” Muriel says, sitting down beside Mel. “There’s something the women of Virgin River have been dying to know. How is he?”

Laughter ensues once more, and Mel turns scarlet. “I am not discussing this with all of you!” she exclaims.

“Oh, come on, Mel!” a few of them shout.

Mel covers her face in her hands, clearly embarrassed. “Alright, alright,” she begins. “I have no complaints. I mean, none.” She didn’t tell them that Jack ignited a passion in her that she didn’t even knew existed before she met him. She didn’t mention that just thinking about him made her long for him. She didn’t say that every touch was electric, every kiss passionate. No, that was just for her and Jack.

She couldn’t wait to marry him tomorrow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“Stop fidgeting!” Joey scolds as Mel shifts anxiously in her chair the next morning. “I’m going to burn you if you don’t stay still!” Joey releases the curl of Mel’s hair from the curling iron, sighing in frustration.

“I’m sorry!” Mel says, “Is it really sappy if I say I can’t wait to see Jack? I miss him.”

“You’ve only been apart for one night!” Joey exclaims, laughing. “No, it isn’t sappy. I think it’s really sweet. Have I told you how happy I am for you, sis? No one deserves this more than you.”

Mel looks at herself in the mirror as Joey pins her veil into the half up do that she knows Jack will love, as he’s always finding a way to touch her hair. “I feel a little guilty,” she admits.

“Why?” Joey asks. “Because of Mark?”

“Yeah,” Mel says, looking down at her lap. “It’s just so different with Jack. I can’t even explain it.”

“Loving Jack the way you do doesn’t diminish what you had with Mark. You loved him. You don’t need to feel like you’re betraying his memory. He’d want you to be happy,” Joey says.

“I know,” Mel replies.

“Sometimes I think that what you have with Jack is so deep and so intense because of all that you’ve been through. You don’t take anything for granted. You both understand how precious life is, and how it can change in the blink of an eye. And so, you love with your whole hearts, no holding back,” Joey explains.

“I never thought of it that way,” Mel answers. “Thanks.”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jack waits nervously at the makeshift altar, which is essentially an archway decorated with flowers and tulle. The reverend waits behind them, and Preacher at his side. And although he knows every inch of Mel, has memorized every freckle, every curve, nothing could have prepared him to see the way she looks in this moment.

Mel rounds the farmhouse and walks into the field, Hope and Doc holding each of her arms. Her golden hair is shining in the sunlight, and her skin is glowing. She locks eyes with him as she walks up the aisle, and the crowd fades away, until it is only them.

As soon as Mel sees Jack, her entire body relaxes. He is looking incredible in a black suit and tie, smiling radiantly as she approaches, and she feels that familiar spark as they join hands and face the reverend, her stomach erupting in butterflies. The reverend begins the ceremony, but Mel and Jack can only focus on each other, his words barely registering.

“And now, Mel and Jack would like to recite their own vows,” the reverend says.

Jack takes a breath, “Mel,” he begins, “I knew it from the first moment that I saw you that I would love you always. You are the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever met. You are my heart, and I promise to be by your side for the rest of my days. I love you with everything that I am.”

Mel’s eyes fill with tears as she squeezes his hands and says, “Jack, you saved me. I felt connected to you from that first moment we met. And even though falling in love with you was the last thing I expected, you have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. I love you more than I can even put into words. If any two people are meant to be in this world, it’s us.”

They exchange rings and say, “I do” and the reverend turns to the crowd and says “With the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

With that, Jack kisses Mel passionately while the crowd erupts into cheers and eventually catcalls when the newly married couple continues kissing. They finally break apart, Jack leaning his forehead against Mel’s. “I love you,” he whispers. 

“I love you,” she replies, giving him another quick peck on the lips before taking him by the hand and walking together down the aisle.

“So, Mrs. Sheridan,” Jack says once they are away from the crowd. “You’re stunning, by the way. Have I mentioned that? I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“Look at you in that suit!” Mel replies, “Muriel is practically drooling over you. Tonight, husband, you’re all mine.”

“I love the sound of that,” Jack smiles, kissing her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Mel sits at the bar, watching her husband work. Husband. There's something thrilling about seeing a wedding band on Jack's finger and knowing he belongs to only her. She loves that now when people, especially women, come into the bar from out of town that they know he is taken. Jack is charming, friendly, and handsome, and he seems to have an effect on everyone he meets. She smiles as she watches him move around the bar with confidence, chatting up the customers, genuinely concerned for their well-being.

This is how her eyes happen to be fixed on Jack when the sound of a glass shattering startles her. Jack freezes where he stands, bracing himself against the nearest table as he stares off into space for a few breaths, before composing himself and acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He disappears immediately into his office, closing the door behind him. Mel slips off her stool and follows him. She knocks and enters without waiting for a response, only to find him filling a glass with whiskey and lifting it to his lips.

"Jack," she says, and he pauses, looking expectantly at her. "Talk to me. Don't do this."

His expression darkens. "There's nothing to talk about," he snaps.

Mel frowns, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I hate seeing you like this. Do you think you're hiding it from me? Because you're not. Jack, you're going to be a father. You're a husband now. We need you."

Jack flinches at her use of the word 'we', and he places the glass down on his desk and sighs. "I had a flashback," he admits. "The sound of breaking glass does that sometimes. I go back to a time when I was hiding in this building from enemy fire, they were shooting out the windows. I didn't think I was going to make it out of there alive. And when I have a flashback, or a nightmare, or I start to think too much about what happened, the alcohol takes the edge off, and I feel like I can breathe again."

Mel walks over to him pulling him up by the hand out of his chair and embracing him, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. "Can you breathe now?" she asks gently, placing a kiss at the base of his throat.

He swallows, "Yes," he admits, threading his fingers through her hair.

"You're my safe place, Jack," she tells him. "I want to be yours, too."

"You are," he says firmly.

"Then I want you to do something for me," she says.

"Anything," he replies.

"I want you to see someone about this. I think you are suffering from PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's really common for vets, because of everything you've experienced and witnessed. You don't have to live like this, Jack," she says.

He sighs, "Mel," he begins, but she crosses her arms over her chest, challenging him back. "Ok," he acquiesces.

"I'll go with you if you want, to support you. Some treatments involve meds, but not all. Mostly it's going to be helping you to work through the trauma so that you can live a healthy life," she explains. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Jack. You are the strongest, bravest man I know. What you saw and experienced is beyond comprehension."

He takes a step towards her, wrapping her in an embrace. "I love you so much," he whispers into her ear.

"I love you more," she counters.

"Not possible," he replies, kissing her.

This is how a week later they find themselves in session with a therapist that Mel found after doing an online search. Dr. Flanigan specializes in PTSD and is located not far away in Clear River, so Mel immediately books an appointment. She and Jack sit together on a comfortable sofa facing Dr. Flanigan.

"So what can I do for you today?" Dr. Flanigan says, looking between Jack and Mel. Jack looks anxiously at Mel, who takes it as her cue to begin.

"Jack is a former Marine," she explains, "And he has been having flashbacks and night terrors that put him right back in the war. We recently got married and we have a child on the way, and I encouraged Jack to come here today. In the past he has dealt with it by drinking or bottling up his feelings, but I know it isn't healthy for him, or for us."

"I see," Dr. Flanigan says, looking at Jack. "Do you agree with what Mel has said?" she asks him.

Jack nods, "Yes. It is difficult for me to talk about what happened. Then I have to relive it. And I am not the kind of person who wants to focus on the past, but it just seems to keep coming up. When I least expect it, suddenly I'm back there. The drinking, it takes the edge off when things get really bad."

"Do you think you have a problem with drinking?" the doctor questions.

"Yes and no," he admits. "Yes, because I know that drinking isn't a good way of handling stress, and no because I don't think I'm addicted to it. Maybe only addicted to using it to help me with this."

"Do you think you could stop drinking if you wanted to?" the doctor wonders.

"Yes," he says.

"Then I'd like you to try," she says. "If you feel the urge to do it, you're going to tell Mel, or give me a call anytime, day or night, and we will work through the feelings that are making you want to drink. Because ultimately, Jack, that is what you need to do, is find a healthy way to cope. Face those feelings head on, turn them into something positive that you can live with. We can't erase your memories or your experiences, only how you react to them."

"I understand," he says.

For the next hour, Jack slowly opens up more to the doctor, telling her more than he has told Mel about his experiences in Iraq and Afghanistan than he has told Mel the whole time they've been together. She doesn't say anything the whole time, she only holds his hand.

As the session comes to an end, he turns to Mel and says, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asks.

"For loving me," he replies. "For being here. I never would have had the courage to come here if it weren't for you."

Dr. Flanigan smiles at the couple, "Jack, you did great today. And I want you to continue talking to Mel about this, ok? Not all the time, just as memories surface, or as you feel comfortable. And no drinking, ok?"

Jack nods and shakes the doctor's hand, thanking her as they turn to leave with a promise to return next week. As they climb into the truck, Mel looks at her husband.

"Wow," she says. "I had no idea," she whispers.

"It's not a burden I want you to bear," he replies. "You've been through enough."

"Jack," she says, reaching over the console for his hand, "I love you. And this is a part of you. It isn't a burden. Do you have any idea how proud of you I am? Serving our country, protecting all of us, it's the most honorable thing a person can do. And you do everything so selflessly. You are the most amazing man I've ever known."

He reaches for her, kissing her deeply before releasing her and gazing into her eyes. "Thank you."

Just then, Mel gasps, her hands flying to her abdomen.

"What is it?" he asks, worried.

"Jack!" she exclaims, grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly, "Can you feel that? The baby is moving! It feels like butterflies!"

He tries desperately, but he can't feel anything. "Don't worry," she tells him, "In a few weeks you'll be able to feel it too."

Jack's phone pings with an incoming text. It's from an unknown number.

New wife and a baby too! Just heard the news! Congrats, man. I'm so sorry for everything. You have always been there for me and I let you down. I am glad you are finally happy.

"What is it?" Mel asks, noting Jack's puzzled expression.

"Brady?" Jack asks, handing her his phone so that she can read the text herself.

"Probably," Mel replies. But what is he apologizing for? Going to work for Calvin? Because in the end he did the right thing with Spencer."

Jack doesn't say anything for a long time, staring at his phone. Eventually he types back.

Thanks, man. Come home. Mike will find a way to protect you. If you need a lawyer, Brie will help. Just come home.

He waits to see if the message is delivered, and when it is, he releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding. His phone pings again.

No can do. I don't think you'll forgive me if you know the truth.

"The truth about what?" Mel wonders. "Do you think he knows who shot you?"

Jack freezes, his expression serious. "Mel! What if it was him? Whoever did it either didn't intend to kill me, or just had terrible aim. Brady trained with me, he could shoot a moving target out of the sky. He doesn't miss. But what if Calvin told him to take care of me or else, and he did it to appease him. Not his fault if I survive, right?"

"Oh my god," Mel says, her eyes widening in horror.

Jack picks up his phone and dials Mike's number.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Even armed with the new cell phone number, Mike is still unable to track Brady's whereabouts. They were able to locate the last cell towel pinged by the phone, but that was as far as the investigation takes them. The small town of Virgin River is flooded with cops and investigators as they continue to try and crack the case. Calvin may be in prison, but he won't talk. And many of his associates fled. At this point, they could be anywhere.

Mel is just starting to show, and Jack thinks she's never looked more beautiful. Her skin is glowing, her curves are more pronounced, her is hair thick and shiny. Most of all, she's happy, which brings out a completely new side of her.

Jack notices immediately when one of the investigators takes an interest in his wife, seemingly undeterred by her wedding ring. He remembers being in the same predicament, the only real difference is, he's standing right here as her husband, where Mark was not physically present. Jack knows that Mel can handle herself and he also knows that Mel is completely devoted to him, so he doesn't pay the guy, Scott, much attention.

Mel, on the other hand, just finds Scott annoying. He's always trying to talk to her or sit beside her when she comes to the bar. The investigators again grill both her and Jack about the details of the night of the shooting, something she doesn't want to relive.

"Hey there, pretty lady," Scott greets her as he pulls up a chair, sitting beside her as she waits for her lunch at a table. Mel does a quick scan for Jack, but thinks he must be in his office.

"Hi," Mel says politely, "Any leads yet?"

"No," Scott says, "We tracked the phone, but Brady must have tossed it out. At this point he's our prime suspect. We've been interviewing Calvin's guys that we captured to see if any of them know anything, and so far all signs are pointing to Brady."

"Do you think it's my fault?" Mel asks. "I talked to Brady that day. I wanted to know what happened to Spencer to help Jack, so I went to Emerald Lumber to find Brady. Other guys were there and saw me, so maybe it got back to Calvin."

"That's currently what we think," Scott replies, and Mel's face falls. "And then Calvin ordered Brady to kill Jack, and because of their history, Calvin injured him instead, and then fled."

Mel begins to cry. "Hey," Scott says, reaching for hand in an attempt to comfort her, "It's ok."

Mel retracts her hand immediately. "I'm happily married," she reminds him.

"Marriage isn't forever," Scott replies.

"It is for me," Mel says, standing up and walking to find Jack. She sees him working on paperwork at his desk.

"Scott is a jerk," she says, sitting down across from him.

"Why now?" Jack says, smiling at her.

"He tried to hold my hand," Mel explains. "Because I was upset. He said they now think that I'm responsible for the shooting because I went to Brady that day."

Jack's eyes narrow, "But that's not what Mike told me. Mike said that Jimmy couldn't get over the fact that Brady was winning Calvin's favor, so he convinced Calvin to test Brady's loyalty by ordering Brady to kill me."

"What?" Mel says, "Then why would Scott tell me something different?"

"I don't know," Jack responds. "It's ok, Mel. It wasn't your fault."

Mel smiles at her husband. He's been doing so well since they started going to Dr. Flanigan. He hasn't been drinking and he started opening up to her more about what happened in while he was a marine. She is very proud of him. She stands, leaving him to his work. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this," she tells him.

"I know you will," Jack says, winking at her as she returns to her table. Scott is still sitting there sipping his drink.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" he says to Mel, "Everything ok with Sheridan?"

"Yes, everything is ok with my husband," Mel replies, emphasizing the last word. "So, do you want to explain why you lied to me just now?"

"I, uh," Scott stammers.

"Because I don't appreciate you making me feel terrible for no good reason," Mel replies. "I am completely in love with and devoted to Jack. I'm pregnant with his baby. He's it for me. And if you can't figure that out, then you are a pretty terrible detective."

Jack laughs as he walks out of the office and toward his wife, "I'm gonna have to side with Mel, here," he says. He looks at Scott, "And as the owner of this place, I'm asking you to leave."

"Look, Jack," Scott begins, but Jack holds up a hand, silencing him, and points to the door.

Scott gets up and leaves, and Jack turns to Mel. "Be honest," he says, "Was I a creep like that? Hitting on a married woman?"

"Well, technically I wasn't married when we met," Mel clarifies.

"True, but you were wearing a ring, and I didn't know that," Jack responds.

"Scott is pathetic, but you were handsome and charming. You always put my needs first. You took the time to get to know me. You waited until I was ready for something more. You're nothing like Scott."

"Wait, I was handsome and charming?" Jack teases her, "And what about now?"

"Let me show you," she replies, smiling mischievously at him as she leads him up the stairs to his room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Mel wakes up in the night again crying from yet another nightmare centered around the shooting, Jack knows that she might also benefit from talking to Dr. Flanigan. Mel insists that she is ok, that they are just nightmares, but Jack worries about her. At his next appointment, he decides to bring it up to the doctor himself.

"Mel has been having frequent nightmares about the shooting, or something bad happening to me. I worry about the level of stress it's putting on her, especially with the baby coming," he explains to the doctor.

"I see," Dr. Flanigan says, turning to Mel, who is frowning at Jack. "How do you feel about what Jack said?"

"Well, I told him it wasn't a big deal, and that these appointments are supposed to be for him," Mel replies.

"But what affects you affects me too," Jack interjects, and the doctor nods.

Dr. Flanigan looks expectantly at Mel, "It is understandable, after going through the trauma you went through before you met Jack, that the shooting would impact you in this way. How are you coping with what happened?"

Mel sighs, looking down at her hands. She knows if she looks at Jack she won't be able to continue. "I'm afraid of losing him," she admits quietly.

"Do you feel like that feeling interferes with your day-to-day life?" the doctor asks.

"Sometimes," Mel admits. "Mostly I feel it when we are apart, or if I don't know exactly where he is. I know it isn't healthy to always be together, or for Jack to have to tell me where he is at every moment. I don't want to feel this way, but I've already gone through what I thought was the worst. And now I realize that I haven't. I wouldn't survive losing Jack. Sometimes the fear of it is so strong it's paralyzing."

"I know this is difficult," Dr. Flanigan says, glancing between the two of them, "And you two have already been to hell and back. It is normal to worry about those you love, but not to the point where it prevents you from enjoying your life. I am not going to give you any clichéd advice that it will be ok, or the odds of something bad happening are low, but you both know that isn't true. What I will encourage you to do is the same thing I told Jack. Talk to him about how you feel. Work out a way that you both can feel safe with each other, understanding and respecting each other's feelings."

"I'll do anything, you know that," Jack tells Mel, reaching out to squeeze her hand. They both talk about ways to help Mel's anxiety, including adding apps to their phones where they can track each other's whereabouts, and checking in with each other throughout the day. Mel agrees to share her feelings more with Jack about her fears, and the two leave the office feeling better than when they arrived.

"I'm sorry," Mel says when they get into the truck. "I know you don't need any more stress."

"Hey," he says to her. "You're everything to me. Do you think I'm upset that you love me so much that you're afraid to lose me? Mel, I feel the same way about you. This is for both of us, ok?"

She smiles, and together they drive back to Virgin River.

Mel loves the way that she and Jack can have an emotionally charged conversation like the one in Dr. Flanigan's office, and then go back to discussing inane things like the weather, and what they are going to have for dinner. She's staring out the window of the truck, thinking, when he breaks the silence.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asks, always worried about her.

"Yes," she replies. "You know, the longer we are together, the more connected I feel to you. Like I think I could sense now if something was wrong with you. That probably sounds crazy."

"Not at all," he assures her. "I feel the same way about you. Like that night you were attacked, something inside me told me to go see you at the clinic. It's why I just happened to be outside of Doc's at the right time."

She smiles, squeezing his hand across the console.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Just a few more minutes," Mel begs, snuggling closer to Jack in bed, slinging her leg over his waist. He groans as she begins kissing his neck and sliding her hands down his chest.

"You know I can't resist you," he sighs, capturing her lips with his as her rolls on top of her. "Are you sure this is ok?" he asks nervously, "I'm not like, crushing the baby or anything?"

Mel laughs, tracing his check with her fingertips, "No, of course not," she replies. "But if you're nervous, there's other ways we can do this," she grins, raising her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"Then I think we should try all of them, right now," he says, smirking back at her.

Later, Mel can't seem to wipe the smile off her face while she works, feeling completely in love with her husband. She's in the middle of prescribing an ointment for a patient suffering from eczema when her heart suddenly starts pounding, and she has a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knows instinctively that something is wrong with her husband. She snatches up her phone, excusing herself from the patient and dialing Jack's number. When there is no answer, she grabs her purse and runs out of the clinic.

It's slow day at the bar, and Jack finds his thoughts drifting to Mel and their amazing morning together. He just can't seem to get enough of her, and he misses her already. He smiles to himself as he dries the glasses at the bar and wipes down the counter. He looks up at the sound of someone entering, his heart beginning to pound when he registers that it's Brady.

"Jack," Brady says in acknowledgement, his hands concealed in the pockets of his jacket.

Jack stares at him, his stomach swooping in fear as Brady slowly removes his hands from his pockets.


	10. Chapter 10

"Brady, please," Jack says, half warning, half begging as he begins backing away, knowing he has a gun stowed under the bar in case of emergencies. "Think of Mel. We have a baby on the way."

"Relax, man," Brady says, smiling oddly as he looks at Jack. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"You mean like last time?" Jack questions, looking to confirm his theory that Brady is the one who shot him before.

"Listen," Brady replies, holding his hands up to show Jack that he doesn't have anything in them, "I didn't have a choice. I had to do something or Calvin might have sent another guy to do the job. And he would have aimed higher."

"You could have told me you were in trouble. You could have come clean about things," Jack replies, angrily.

"And if I did that, I would have lost their trust," Brady replies. "I needed to be in with them still, not just for me, but for you."

Jack scoffs, "What if Mel hadn't found me when she did? You didn't know that I would survive. Do you have any idea what that did to me? To her? To the rest of this town?"

"Well, someone thinks he's important," Brady replies sarcastically. Just then there is the sound of squealing tires outside the bar, and seconds later Mel runs in, calling Jack's name frantically. She freezes at the sight of Brady, immediately putting up her hands to show him that she means no harm.

"Mel," Jack says softly, in the tone he only reserves for her, "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phone," she explains, "And I knew something was wrong, I just knew it." She looks at Brady, narrowing her eyes, "Haven't you done enough to Jack? Why are you here?" Jack walks over to Mel, standing between her and Brady protectively, and she wraps her arms around his waist. Jack hugs her back, pressing a kiss to her forehead before turning back to Brady, who is now smiling.

"Look at the great womanizer Jack Sheridan, married and with a baby on the way. Who would have thought…" he trails off.

"Which almost didn't happen because of you!" Mel snaps. "After all the times Jack tried to help you and had your back, this is how you repay him? You almost took everything from me, from us!" her eyes fill with tears.

"I'm so sorry Mel," Brady replies. "I thought I was protecting you both. If I didn't do something, Calvin would have sent Jimmy or another guy, and they would have aimed to kill, not just injure. If I didn't act, they would have killed me and then sent someone else for Jack, maybe even you, too. It was the only way."

"What's to stop me from calling Mike right now and having you arrested?" Jack says. "How am I to ever trust you again, knowing what you did?"

"You shouldn't trust me," Brady replies. "I just wanted to come by here and apologize and explain why I did what I did. I need to lay low still. Some of the guys that worked for Calvin are still in touch, and I've been keeping them away from you and from here. Let me do that for you. It's the least I can do."

Jack nods, and Mel looks up at him nervously, clearly not sure about this interaction. "Are you saying that we're still not safe? That someone might come and try and finish the job?" she asks.

Brady frowns, "Not if I have any say about it," he replies. "This is why I have been in hiding. I can't do anything if I'm in jail. Right now Calvin's guys are scattered around, but some of them are holding a grudge. Some of them are even trying to organize and start a new venture. Lay low, Jack. Don't try and do anything more. I've got it covered. Like I said, it's the least I can do."

Jack nods, frowning still as Brady moves to leave. "Congratulations man, you got yourself a great girl," he adds as he pushes the door open, glancing back over his shoulder. I can't wait to see pictures of the new baby."

Jack and Mel stare at the door for a moment before turning to each other. "I can't believe this," Mel whispers.

"I know," Jack replies, "I need to call Mike and tell him what Brady said. Maybe there is a way they can give him a deal or something, keep him out of jail. Maybe he could become an informant."

"Yeah," Mel agrees, studying his face, "Are you ok?" she wonders.

"Yeah," Jack replies, "It is good to finally have answers, even if they aren't the ones I want to hear. And in a way, he was trying to protect us. I get that, even if I don't agree with his methods." He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips, leaning his forehead against hers. "How did you know that I needed you?"

"I can't explain it. I just felt it. I felt your fear. I knew your heart was beating faster because mine did, too. And then when you didn't pick up the phone, I rushed over here," she pulls him closer, tucking her chin into his chest.

"That's how I feel about you too when we're apart, like I can tell when you need me," he replies.

"I always need you," she whispers into his neck, causing him to shiver. "I love you," she adds.

"I love you too," he replies, kissing her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Now that they have some answers regarding the mystery surrounding who shot Jack, Mel and Jack settle into a routine of sorts in the coming weeks. Mel has regular visits with her doctor in Clear River to check on the baby, and Jack insists on attending every appointment with her. She can feel the baby at times, and she's looking forward to the 20-week appointment where they'll do an anatomy scan and find out the gender.

Jack is doing well with Dr. Flanigan, the number of flashbacks and night terrors decreasing as he continues to open up more to both Mel and his doctor. When they do occur, he is willing to talk about his feelings or give the doctor a call, and he's been able to handle them so far without feeling the need to drink. Mel is very proud of him, and loves him even more for it.

She can't help but marvel at this man, this man who has loved her from the moment they first met. He has dedicated his life to her, and it is obvious in every glance, every touch, every kiss. She loves waking up next to him, seeing his face as he opens his eyes and registers her presence. He's so handsome that sometimes it takes her breath away, and she feels beautiful with him even as her body is changing with the pregnancy.

The words, "I love you," never seem like enough when it comes to him. She is aware that her feelings for Jack are stronger than they ever were for Mark. At first, she felt guilty when she thought of Mark, but now she feels peace. It was difficult to admit that things with Jack were 'meant to be' without acknowledging that perhaps Mark wasn't meant to live. But she knows she had no control over what happened that night, and she certainly didn't want for it to happen. She also knows that she might not have stayed with Mark if he had lived, and could have ended up in the same place as now. But looking at Jack, she knows that with him is where she belongs. There is no question about it.

Mel is alone in the cabin one night while Jack works the dinner shift. She is curled up on the sofa with a book when she feels an odd sensation between her legs. Instinctively, her hands smooth over her belly and pelvic area, and she discovers her underwear is damp. "No!" she exclaims as she jumps up and runs into the bathroom. She lowers her pants and sees that her underwear is tinged pink with blood.

"No, no, no!" she yells, beginning to cry as she reaches for her phone. It rings and rings but Jack doesn't pick up. "Jack, I need you!" she cries to his voicemail before hanging up. She calls Doc, who answers after the first ring.

"Mel? What is it?" he asks.

"I need help," she tells him, "I'm bleeding, the baby…" she trails off, starting to cry again.

"Are you at home?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies, "And Doc? Could you bring Jack? He's not answering his phone."

"Ok, I'll be right there," he says. "And Mel? Lie down and try to stay calm, ok?"

"Ok," she says weakly, trying to feel if the baby is moving or not, but all she feels is stillness.

She hangs up and goes to the bed, carefully lowering herself into it as she waits. She tries Jack's phone several more times, but it still goes to voicemail. "Please, please, please," she silently begs, hoping that the baby is ok.

Doc arrives fifteen minutes later with Jack in tow, who rushes to her side. "Mel?" he asks. "What's wrong?"

"I was sitting on the couch and I felt something trickle out of me, and it's blood," she whispers. "Jack, I'm so sorry," she begins, but Doc cuts her off.

"No," Doc interrupts. "We don't know what is going on yet. We're going to get you up to your doctor in Clear River. I've already called there and they have the ultrasound machine. We will figure out what is going on, ok?"

Jack lifts Mel out of bed and carries her out to Doc's truck. They place her in the back seat so she can stay horizontal, her head in Jack's lap. He strokes her hair soothingly as they speed along the back roads to the doctor.

"I love you," Jack says to Mel, over and over again as he tries to comfort her. She says nothing, just cries silently into his lap.

"Are we almost there?" she questions at one point. "I really need to use the bathroom."

"Almost," Doc replies. He manages to get them to the doctor in half the time, the doctor having come into the office after hours just for Mel.

Jack carries his wife into Dr. Hewson's office, setting her down on a chair in the waiting room while they check her in at the desk. "Jack," she says, reaching for him, "I really need to go to the bathroom. Can you help me?"

"Hold that thought," Dr. Hewson says, "I'm going to need a sample. Take this," she says, handing them a specimen cup.

Mel uses the bathroom, and sure enough, there is still blood present when she cleans herself with the toilet paper. Her tears start flowing again as she takes Jack's hand, and the doctor leads them to the examination room.

"Ok Mel," the doctor says as she sets up her equipment. I'm going to do both an abdominal ultrasound and a pelvic ultrasound to check on the baby."

Mel nods, and the doctor dims the lights and turns the monitors away from Mel and Jack so that they can't see what is on the screen. Dr. Hewson is silent as she moves the wand over Mel's abdomen, her expression giving nothing away. Mel begins to shake with nerves as Jack squeezes their joined hands.

"Hey," he tells her, "It's going to be ok," he says weakly, trying to reassure her but not feeling so certain himself. He knows how important this baby is to Mel, how she has longed for a child she was told she would never have. Even Jack, who never thought of himself as being a father, finds himself loving this baby more than he ever thought possible. "Is the baby ok?" he asks finally, unable to wait any longer.

Dr. Hewson studies the monitor carefully before turning to look at Mel. "The baby is fine. Completely healthy, in fact," she replies, and Mel and Jack hug each other, sighing with relief. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"You can tell?" Jack asks. "Isn't a little early to know?"

"Well, the baby's position gave me a clear line of sight," the doctor smiles.

Mel and Jack look at each other, and Mel gives him a nod and a smile. "Ok," Jack agrees. "We want to know."

"It's a boy," the doctor says, turning the monitor towards them. Mel gasps as she looks at their son, clasping Jack's hand tightly in hers.

"That's our son," Mel says in amazement, looking up at Jack who has tears in his eyes, too.

"So if he's completely ok," Jack says, "Then what is causing the bleeding?"

"Probably just a UTI that is heading up toward her bladder," the doctor explains. "It's very common with pregnancies, as your wife knows. She'll have to take a course of antibiotics and be sure to stay hydrated, but she will be just fine." The doctor prints some photos from the ultrasound machine and hands them to Jack. "You can get dressed now, Mel. I'll call in the prescription for you. The pharmacy in town should have the medication you need." She leaves the room, and Jack turns to his wife, who has now begun crying again.

"What is it?" he asks, rushing to her side.

"We could have lost him," she says, looking at the pictures. "I was so scared, Jack. I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" he wonders.

"Have a healthy baby," she admits. "I couldn't before."

"What happened before wasn't your fault," he says to her, sitting beside her on the exam table and pulling her into his arms. "You are the strongest person I know. You can do anything."

"I just love him so much, already," she whispers, sniffing. She looks up at her husband, "He's part you and part me, he's us."

"Our little miracle," Jack whispers, kissing her softly. "He's perfectly healthy, you heard the doctor. And you are going to trust her, and me, too. Deal?"

Mel laughs through her tears, "Deal," she agrees, kissing him again.


End file.
